I Just Want to See you Smile
by MissEllaMentry
Summary: Kagome has lived in Feudal Japan for more than six years now. Many things have happened since shes arrived. Will a new love help Kagome find her smile again after all her hardships? *I do not own Inuysha or the characters* *Takes place 6 six years after the series ended*
1. Chapter 1: Living Without You

Chapter 1: Living Without You

She looked up at the sun as she walked, '_must be noon by now,'_ she thought as she looked back in front of her, readjusting the basket she was carrying. She looked around, loving the sounds the forest made in early spring; the birds were chirping, the small animals were stirring in the grass and trees as she made her way up the inclined path going through the forest. She was happy it was spring again, and she could wear her light fabric kimono's once more; after such a long cold winter this was just what she needed, she sighed with contentment. When she finally reached the top of the small hill she was slowly climbing, she turned around and scanned her surroundings. She could see the whole hamlet from there, she noticed Kaede's Village looked small from this distance. She surveyed the village, smiling to herself; she still couldn't believe she has been living here now for little more than six years. She was an accomplished priestess now, and was now in-charge of looking after this village since Kaede; her mentor and teacher had passed last year.

Kaede had taught her so much in the short time they had together; and now she was the leader and teacher for this small village. A sad smile appeared on her lips; _'Kaede...'_ she thought, _'oh how I miss you.'_ She then chuckled to herself, remembering one of the last conversations they had shared. Kaede was bed ridden, and was boosting to Sango and her eldest twin daughters; who were visiting, how she had surpassed her teaching early on in her training, and there was simply nothing left to teach her. Kaede then took her hand after gushing, and while holding it tightly said _'I have no fear child, the village is in very capable and caring hands with you, Kagome dear.'_

A single tear escaped Kagome's right eye, as she tried to blink the mistiness away, the tear trailed down her cheek before she patted it away with her free hand. She turned around, facing the path again, trying to dismiss her thoughts. She turned her attention back to the task at hand, it would be dark soon.

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally reached her destination, the trees broke open when she reached the small clearing. At the other end of the clearing, hugging the tree line were two graves. She didn't pause as she walked closer, and when she reached them, she kneeled down in front of them. She set her basket down next to her, and pulled a rag from it. She started to clear off the dust on the graves, and cleaned up the tall grass surrounding them as well. She was silent while she worked, when she was satisfied; she put the rag back in the basket and pulled out two small bundles of wild flowers. She put one in front of each grave, she leaned back, closed her eyes, bowed her head and put her hands together in prayer. She was very still, and silent as she prayed; all that could be heard was the slight breeze blowing on top of the trees, and the birds singing in the distance. After a while, she opened her eyes and dropped her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't come that much during the winter; it was rather harsh this year. It's a beautiful spring day though today, isn't the warmth nice?" She ran her hand down the first grave, tracing the characters engraved on the stone. "Kaede, the village is doing very well. We had two new additions this winter. Both are happy, and healthy babies." She then turned to the second grave, and did the same to the second stone. Her hand lingered on this grave, "Inuyasha…" she breathed. "It's been four years since you left me. I hope you and Kikyou are well on the other side." She closed her eyes, as horrible images she didn't want to remember flashed in her vision. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, when she spoke again her eyes still closed, her voice was rough and cracking; "I miss you" she whispered.

She opened her eyes, and stood. She bowed to the graves, "I will visit again, may your rest continue to be peaceful." She picked up her basket and turned around to return to the village. As she made her way back to the village, going back the way she came; she let her mind go and let herself remember, as images of four years ago flooded her mind.

* * *

_Kagome was lost in thought as she sat wrapped up in a blanket by the fire in Kaede's hut. It was late at night, and Kaede was sleeping in the corner of the room. Inuyasha and her had another fight, and she was trying to find the words to go talk to him._

_Her and Inuyasha had been living together since she returned from her time two years ago, but everyday seemed to get harder to stay with him. He just couldn't let go of Kikyou, he always brought up how she and him wouldn't fight like this, and when he did sleep he would talk about her while he slept. This fight today was different though, he was so angry she thought she saw tears when he turned and ran off._

_They had another disagreement about what Kagome wanted from this courtship, and Kagome was not going to just accept being Kikyou replacement in his life; she didn't want him to forget Kikyou entirely, but just accept that Kagome is here now and that Kagome loved him. She wanted a family, and to settle down too, but he just couldn't devote himself to her completely. He yelled at her that she will never be Kikyou and that he wished she was her sometimes. Kagome sighed heavily as the conversation kept running through her mind, she needed to go find him and apologize, even though it was his fault she was so angry; she did say some mean things though. She sighed again, and stood up. She grabbed her heavy kimono and wrapped herself up, even though it was spring, the nights were still awfully cold. She headed into the forest; in the direction he ran off in after their fight._

"_Inuysha!" she called loudly walking around the village. Kagome started to get worried, she couldn't sense him anywhere and she had been walking around looking for nearly an hour. She called out for him again, "Inuyasha! Where are you!?" No answer. She stopped walking and decided she would try something Kaede had been teaching her. She sat down on the grass, and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and put her hands together like she was going to pray. She took a very deep breath, and focused all her spiritual energy into sensing Inuyasha's energy and presence. She mentally scanned the whole village and forest from where she sat. She would have to tell Kaede that she finally figured out how to use it now, she could see everything near and far with this technique to a certain distance. But she still couldn't find him. She kept scanning, he had to be somewhere; that's when her senses flashed her an image of the 100-year-old tree to the north of the village... and she saw red at its roots. She gasped as she opened her eyes in a flash, 'something was terribly wrong!' she thought. She stood up quickly, and as fast as she could she ran to that old tree._

_When she finally saw the top of the large old tree breaking through the forest, she was gasping for air her lungs burned from the effort; she broke through the trees to the small clearing and saw the tree in its center; and suddenly she tripped; falling on her face. She pushed herself up on her hands, gasping uncontrollably, 'what did I just trip over?' she thought as she turned to look what tripped her. Her body froze, her vision started to blur; she looked down and saw so much blood in the grass, staining her white kimono dark red. The iron smell hit her hard, and she started to tremble and shake. She slowly turned and crawled back reaching her hand out, "Inu... Inuyasha..." she whispered through trembling lips. Her hand shook as she grabbed his red robe, pulling him to her. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed as she bursted into tears, she yanked him to her and turned him over to see his face. She was screaming now between her sobs. His hair was black, she forgot tonight was the night of the new moon and resting in the center of his chest was a dull Tetsusaiga, he stabbed himself in the gut. She sat holding his cold still body in the pool of his own blood. She just kept screaming and crying. "Inuyasha!" she howled, resting her forehead on his trying to will his eyes open. "No!" she screamed, "No! You idiot! Why!?"_

_That's where her friends found her sometime later, holding Inuyasha's cold body; and rocking back and forth sobbing._

* * *

Her thoughts caught up to her when she reached the village, the sun was setting now. She shook her head, as if to clear the bad thoughts away. At least she could remember what happened now without crying; she just felt numb thinking about it now. As she approached her home, she noticed Rin waiting for her in front of her hut. Rin was leaning up against the hut; she has been staying with Kagome on and off for the last few years. When she wasn't staying with Kagome, she was traveling with either Kohaku or Sesshoumaru. As Kagome got closer, Rin noticed her, pushing herself off the wall of the hut; "Lady Kagome!" she called, waving at her. Kagome smiled and waved back, she was always so bubbly and happy. "What do I owe this pleasure Miss Rin?" Kagome said as she walked up to her, giving her a hug. Rin returned her hug; she was almost as tall as Kagome now being a young lady herself. "I have come to stay a few days if that is alright with you? Kohaku needs a break from traveling and demon hunting and is off to stay with Sango for a few days, so I decided to pay you a visit." Kagome smiled, "of course you are always welcome Rin! Please come in, I was just about to make supper. I haven't seen you in nearly three months, we have so much to talk about." Rin happily followed Kagome into her home. Rin chatted away while Kagome started a fire and started cooking.

A few hours later Kagome was pouring herself some tea, while Rin sat across from her finishing a story about Kohaku's new technique he taught himself recently. "Sounds like you've had quite a trip this time learning lots of new things. Also, glad to hear you and Kohaku are getting along so well," Kagome smirked at Rin before taking a sip of her tea. Rin blushed looking down embarrassed, "yes, we certainly are," she said softly, Kagome raised an eyebrow at her blushing. "Rin, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked. Rin laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, "ah, maybe I do," she looked as if she came to some personal decision at that moment, with new determination in her eyes. "Kagome. I do need to tell you something." Kagome nodded and came to sit closer to her next to the fire.

Rin cleared her throat, and turned to look at Kagome. "You are the closest thing I have to a real family Kagome I really think of you at my mom most days. And I need to ask your option on... something." Kagome nodded, "yes?" she said. Rin gulped nervously, "you see... Kohaku has asked me to court him, and I have accepted!" Kagome smiled brightly at her, "Oh Rin! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Kagome said a little too loud. Rin sighed with relief her shoulders relaxed; "so you approve?" she asked nervously, "Oh, of course Rin!" Kagome proclaimed, "I don't know why I was so nervous telling you! I think Lord Sesshoumaru will be harder to please," Rin laughed. Kagome pulled Rin into a tight hug, "Oh Rin, no need to worry. I'm sure he won't mind, and even if he does it's your life. Live it the way you want to my dear. Sesshoumaru may have been your guardian growing up but you are an adult now." "Thank you!" Rin replied sniffling as she got alittle misty eyed. Kagome let her go, kissing her cheek "now its's late, I will be heading to bed soon. What about you?" Rin grinned, "I promised Kohaku I would meet him at Sango's tonight. He was telling Sango our good news, and I would like to greet her and Miroku properly now." Kagome nodded happily, "of course! Don't let me keep you. If you stay late, just come back in the morning alright?" Rin stood up, "I may just do that, I'm assuming Sango will want to ask me alot of questions," she laughed. Kagome giggled, "yes I think she will." Rin looked back before leaving, "I will see you tomorrow Lady Kagome, good night!" Kagome gave a small wave as she departed. "See you tomorrow," she called after her. As soon as she knew she was alone, Kagome sighed heavily and looked down and stared at the small fire. Of course, she approves of their courtship. She had dreamed of this moment since the first day Rin had decided to travel with Kohaku occasionally, she was pretty sure Sango thought the same as her.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself, even though it seems she is destined to live alone in this era she was glad her friends had special someone's to be with. Kagome stood up and peeked outside her hut, she looked up and stared at the moon; it was full and bright tonight illuminating the village. Just before turning back in for the night she thought she saw a cloud-like dog flying far up in the sky above the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Jerk

Chapter 2: Jerk

Kagome was up before dawn like always, she looked around and noticed Rin did not return last night. She would have to make her way to Sango's this morning anyways to drop off some herbs. By the time Kagome was dressed and her futon was folded and put away she suddenly sensed a demon aura at her door. She shook her head in mock disbelief, "priestess," a deep voice called; Kagome sighed, "and what do I owe the pleasure, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru walked into her hut just as menacing and elegant as the last time she'd seen him about a year ago. "I smelled Rin in the area and thought she would be with you, but now I see she is not here." He almost frowned. Kagome shook her head no, "she was here last night, but I'm afraid she spent the night at Sango and Miroku's last night." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "with that demon hunter boy as well?" Kagome nodded, "yes, he lives there too, is that a problem?" Sesshomaru grunted annoyingly, Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned around to grab her basket. "If you wish to see Rin you can accompany me. I was just about to go over there myself." She turned back around to see Sesshoumaru was watching her intently. "What is wrong with you priestess?" he asked suddenly, honest curiosity in his voice. Kagome looked at him confused, "What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine." She shrugged, then she watched him take a deep sniff of her home. "Then why do I smell... such sadness in here?" he said with annoyance. Kagome chuckled darkly, "when does it not..." she said under her breath as she walked pass him outside, but obviously he heard her.

Sesshoumaru followed her outside and they began walking together toward Sango's home. "You can't mean to tell me you are still sorrowful about what happened four years ago?" Sesshoumaru said dryly. Kagome said nothing wishing he would just drop it. "I asked you a question priestess." Kagome sighed, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please. I don't wish to discuss this." They were outside of the village now, Sango and Miroku lived a few short minutes away. Sesshoumau suddenly grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her around to face him, she gasped as he locked his angry eyes with hers. "That half-breed was weak," he spat at her, "and he is the one who choose the cowards way out. You have no requirement to waste anymore thoughts on him. It has been long enough." He said matter-of-factly to her. Kagome's eyes suddenly turned very dark with anger, matching Sesshoumaru's expession. Sesshoumaru released her arm as he tried hard to hide the smile that wanted to appear, he didn't know when it happened; but he loved to see that dark rage in her eyes. It was better than the deep sadness she has shown for more than four years. "You have no right to tell me how I should feel, My Lord." Her voice was dripping with quiet rage. She hated it when he said things like this, was he just doing to get a rise out of her? Sesshoumaru almost looked amused, "why in hell are you talking to me about this anyways? You never show interest in other people's emotions." She asked him as she crossed her arms fuming. Sesshoumaru grinned, darkly amused, "you're the one oozing your emotions out for all to read." He said darkly, crossing his arms to match Kagome as he walked by her. She sighed heavy and turned to follow him. _'Pig headed jerk,'_ she thought.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called as she ran toward them, she was outside with Sango and the kids. She ran towards Sesshoumaru first and gave him a hug, he halfheartedly hugged her back. Then she ran to Kagome and gave her a tight hug, "I was just about to come back to your place Kagome," she turned toward Sesshoumaru, "did you go there looking for me My Lord?" He nodded, but was looking elsewhere. Rin turned back to Kagome, "Kohaku and Miroku went out, they will be back later for supper. I was helping Sango entertain the kids in the mean time!" She smiled happily at Kagome. "I have some things to discuss with Sango, so I can stay here and help Sango if you wanted to go tell Sesshoumaru your news?" Kagome suggested. Rin nodded happily, "Yes!" She turned to Sesshoumaru, "My Lord, can we go have a word? I have something to discuss!" Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking off away from the hut, Rin bounced after him asking his questions about this last trip. Kagome watched them go for a minute before turning and heading to Sango and her kids.

By the time Rin returned supper was cleaned up and the sun had set for over an hour. When she walked back into Sango's home her head was hanging low and she was sniffling, you could tell she was crying. Kohaku was sitting with Kagome, Sango and Miroku around the small fire in the center of the home. The three children all were sleeping in the other room. When Kohaku saw Rin walk in, he stood up instantly; "Rin? Is everything okay?" He asked walking up to her. She sniffled, shaking her head; "No..." she whispered horsely, "Lord Sesshoumaru said he doesn't approve!" She cried, grabbing Kohaku at the chest burying her face into his shirt. "He said he won't allow us to court!" She sobbed into him. Kagome stood up in a huff, "what were his reasons?" she asked, Rin just shook her head against Kohaku while he hugged and tried to comfort her. "Maybe he will come around, Rin," Sango said softly, "maybe we can try talking to him," Miroku offered. But both of them sounded not very hopeful. Once Sesshoumaru decided something, it was final. Kagome clenched her fists, _'seriously, hes just as bad as Inuyasha was, his way or the highway. I thought this would happen, but I thought he was more mature than that. I will have a word with that demon.'_ she thought fuming.

Rin cried most of the night and was too tired after crying for so long to go or do anything, so Sango offered for them to stay the night. Kagome agreed that it would probably be for the best for Rin, but she decided she would go home, _'and hopefully run into a certain dog demon'_ she thought darkly. Once she finished her good nights to everyone, Sango walked her outside. "You sure you will be okay be yourself?" Sango asked, Kagome nodded her head, "I will be fine, we are not in war times anymore." Sango chuckled, "Yeah, I guess your right though I still worry, and I probably will forever." Kagome nodded, silently understanding. "Can I ask you something before you go Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango, "What is it?" "Well, its about Sesshoumaru. Miroku and I were talking about it the other day. We have noticed you have gotten quite... Comfortable with him lately. Anything you want to share?" Kagome felt her whole face turn bright red surprised, "um, no, not that I know of. He's just more comfortable talking to me now, and he likes to make me mad it seems." Sango smiled sweetly at her, "just wondering. My ears are always open if you need to talk." She winked at Kagome.

Kagome started the short walk home, she scanned the area for Sesshoumaru's aura and power. She felt nothing, she scanned the sky, and it came up the same - nothing. She let herself think about what Sango has suggested, was there something between Sesshoumaru and her? Kagome shook her head, of course not what a ridiculous notion. She felt her dark thoughts poking at the back of her brain, _'that's right... I don't deserve love anymore.' _

When she made it home, she went by her fire pit and sat cross legged. She closed her eyes, and used her Seeing Eye technique; if she couldn't sense Sesshomaru, she would search him out. She scanned the entire county for a long time. But still came up with nothing, she opened her eyes in her home and sighed heavily tapping her chin. _'Where the hell did he go!?'_ she thought, _'he must be hiding himself very well.'_ She tried again, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. "I will find you!" She muttered to herself. She decided to focus on his appearance instead of sensing his power. Find someone with his likeness. She imagined him in her mid, his long white hair, his striking yellow eyes... She felt her face flush, and she shook her head to clear it, _'stupid Sango putting thoughts in my head.'_ After a while she found him, he was nearby; about 200 yards north; she looked at him in her mind. He was resting up in a tree with his eyes closed, arms crossed. For a split moment she was reminded of Inuyasha. Suddenly, as if he could sense her watching, he opened his eyes and looked straight at her; she gasped in surprise, scaring her so bad she lost focus and suddenly opened her eyes back at her hut. She was gasping and clutching her chest, she looked around blinking; _'my god that scared me,'_ she thought, _'it looks like he saw me looking.' _A blush slowly creeped across her cheeks, as she thought that even being scared by him just made him more attractive. She shook her head, why was she thinking about how scary-attractive he was? She stood up and was about to go find him now knowing his location, but suddenly she sensed him just outside her door. She gulped and then rolled her eyes, _'oh of course, here we go,'_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: What Feelings?

Chapter 3: What Feelings?

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's hut without announcing himself. She was standing in the middle of her home, staring at Sesshoumaru as he walked in. He stared right back at her, irritation flashing across his face and eyes.

She gulped nervously, he definitely saw her; she held her breath as he walked closer to her. He stopped just a foot away from her, close enough to look down at her, his piercing yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he looked at her. She couldn't look away as a shiver ran down her spine, the irritation was flashing to anger now in his eyes. "What do you want wench?" he growled through clenched teeth; Kagome let out the shaky breath she had been holding. "I wanted to see if you were still in the area. I wished to speak to you about something." she stated as calmly as she could.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, "I saw you peeking at me. That's new." his voice was low and dull sounding now. Kagome nodded, "something I learned from my teacher before she passed." He grunted, "what do you want?" he asked again, Kagome nodded. "I wish to know why you are not permitting Rin to court Kohaku?" her anger was returning in full force now, thinking of Rin crying gave her back her courage. She was yelling at him now, "she is not a child anymore! She is a full-grown woman, and Kohaku makes her very happy. It's not like they are getting married-" before she could say another word, she suddenly had a hand on her throat and she was pinned up against the wall.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply at her and she gasped struggling to breathe. "Rin is my ward!" he snared loud and deep, "and I do not approve of that demon hunter boy! No matter how happy she is. I will not allow it!" he yelled. She stared into his angry eyes, and he watched the fear and panic flash across her face. Kagome quickly hid her emotions, but he saw them. And as Kagome stared in his eyes she suddenly saw an emotion she has never seen. Sesshoumaru suddenly let her go quickly, and she slid down the wall to the floor coughing trying to catch her breath. He turned away form Kagome and faced the door, _'what is wrong with me?'_ he thought. He was trying to figure out what had just happened with him, his hand that held her throat a moment ago was now burning, he looked down at his hand confused. There was no injury so why did it still burn? Kagome stood up, still coughing a bit, trying to catch her breath. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome gasped finally; she didn't even sound mad that he had choked her. She knew this would most likely happen if she made him angry, he was Sesshoumaru after all, "I know it's pointless and probably a death sentence to ask again, but please let Rin court Kohaku. It's simply not fair-" she coughed out, "pleas-"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru interrupted her, cutting her off. "She may do as she pleases, I guess." His voice was soft but forced. Kagome was surprised and taken back, she stared at his back confused, "Sesshoumaru? Is everything alright?" she questioned her breath returning to normal. She was hoping he would turn around so she could see what he was feeling on his face. But instead Sesshoumaru straightened up more, "I'm fine priestess." he stated flatly, "I will take my leave now." He started to walk out the hut, but he paused in the doorway and quickly whispered, "forgive me," before disappearing from the door.

Kagome stared at her doorway trying to figure out if he had actually said that before he left or if it was her imagination. Her heart started to flutter, _'what the hell!'_ she thought, her face flushing a dark red. _'He tried to kill me then agrees to let Rin court Kohaku, and my heart is doing back flips? What is wrong with me.'_ She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away. She placed her hand over her heart, it was beating so loud and fast in her ears. _'Is this fear, or something else?'_ she thought confused.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took off into the sky after leaving Kagome's, trying to get as far enough away as possible so he could think straight. When he thought he was far enough away, he stopped and landed in a small clearing. He started to walk around in a circle, trying process what his mind and body were doing. He was so confused, why he felt this way. He has never felt this way about anyone, he didn't want to hurt her or make her upset, but why? _'She wasn't even mad after I attacked her.'_ he thought frustrated. His heart actually hurt thinking about how he just grabbed her by the throat. He stopped walking and held his chin, _'this is crazy, I must be ill,'_ he thought. Why didn't he want to see her hurt? As he tried to wrap his brain around what he was feeling his mind flooded with images of her eyes; her dark deep brown eyes. Sesshoumaru stood frozen, suddenly his mind remembered what she looked like when she was smiling or laughing, from years ago when that horrible half-brother of his was around. The image flashed in his mind, making his heart beat twice as fast, why hadn't he seen it before or noticed? How beautiful she was when she laughed, he shook his head. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought, _'do I have feelings for this human woman? A demon Lord myself, has feelings for human, ridiculous.' _He growled at himself, he kept thinking he was a disgrace to his race and family.

* * *

The next morning, when Rin returned to Kagome's; Kagome let her know she had a chat with Sesshoumaru and he had agreed to let Rin court Kohaku. "Oh, Lady Kagome thank you!" she cheered as she hugged Kagome tightly. "You deserve all the happiness in the world Rin, he just needed some convincing." Kagome said kissing the top of her head. Rin was so excited she ran out of the hut, saying she needed to go tell Kohaku right away. Kagome laughed at her excitement, "be back by dinner!" she called after her. Later that evening Shippou returned from his studies, he had been gone for a few months; he spends most of his days with the fox demons at a trickery school, even now years later after he has grown into a tall wild teenager. But no matter how wild he has become he always behaves when he is around Kagome. He arrived right before dinner, then Rin arrived shortly after; Kagome was over joyed to have company again fill her home. She hasn't had this much laughter and chatting in her home in a very long time.

Later in the evening Sango and Miroku arrived as well to share a drink with Kagome, while Shippou and Rin slept. Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat outside Kagome's huut sharing a bottle of sake and chatting. "Is Kohaku on babysitter duty tonight?" Kagome asked, Sango laughed. "He offered, mainly because he can't sit around anymore and he wants to leave on another trip sooner than expected." Miroku nodded in agreeement, "I have a feeling Rin will be going with him again." "Yes, I believe she will." Kagome agreed, "when was Kohaku planning on leaving?" "Most likely tomorrow evening," Sango answered with a small amount of sadness. Kagome nodded, "Shippou also said he will be leaving tomorrow evening to return to school." Kagome smiled sadly, just a short visit this time. Then she will be lonely for a while again. Sango sighed understanding her tone, "they will be back again soon. I just hope Kohaku can settle down one day." Miroku laughed, "you can only hope my dear Sango."

* * *

The next day, at sunset Kohaku and Rin said their good-byes as they went off on another demon hunting adventure. Shippou left as well, going back to school; Kagome hugged them all and wished them well in their travels. Once all the good byes were done, Kagome decided to share a drink with Sango and Miroku again that evening.

It was very late at night when Kagome started to make her way home. She slowly made her way back through the village, enjoying the warm night air, she was dreading going home to that empty home again. She sighed heavily when her hut came into view, she had gotten used to the quiet, but she still missed being with someone. She smiled sadly to herself remembering how loud her home once was when Inuyasha was in it. As she came around to the front of her home, she suddenly stopped in her tracks noticing there was someone waiting by her front door. "Priestess," Sesshomaru's dark voice greeted her, "we need to talk." She was shocked he was even here at this hour, what did he want now? She rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you to my home at such an ungodly hour?" She tried to sound polite but he never visited for fun. He chuckled darkly at her tone and question, "because I am ungodly," he joked. His voice turned thick when he spoke again, "And I wish to speak to you about something," he almost growled at her because his voice was so deep. She shivered at how he said that to her, she cleared her throat trying to calm her voice "then please come in," she said softly. She walked passed him into her home, and Sesshoumaru followed closely behind.

Kagome when to her fire pit and started the fire, while Sesshomaru stood waiting for her to finish before he seated. She set the kettle on the fire, and sat, ushering him to sit next to her. He obligated but sat facing her instead, the fire in the middle of them. "What did you wish to speak about?" She asked flatly looking at the kettle on the fire, not daring to look up at him yet. He watched her a moment, taking in her mood and appearance,_ 'she always looks upset these days,'_ he thought taking in the bags under her eyes; "I need to know something," he said softly, trying not to ruin her mood any further, "the last few times I have encountered you; I have not been able to stop thinking about you after I have left. More so after our last interaction, it seems I do not wish to harm you or see you upset. As you can guess, I am feeling guilt now about laying my hand on you the other day. For which I am truly sorry." He said bowing slightly. Kagome's looked at him and her eyes grew wide as she registered what he had just said to her.

Sesshoumaru looked up his eyes locking with hers, Kagome suddenly felt dizzy. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully choosing his word cautiously. "I have determined I have... feelings for you." he said slowly, holding her gaze intensely. She realized she wasn't breathing and took a shaky breath; "I... I don't know what to say." She finally whispered quietly. Sesshoumaru was quiet too while he continued to watch her, she was staring right back at him, and she couldn't look away. He could see the emotions it in her eyes; the shock, the curiosity, and something he couldn't explain.

He slowly stood never breaking his gaze, and walked over to her side kneeling down right beside her. She watched him while he moved, he then leaned forward and she turned so she could look straight at him. Their faces were an inch from touching, Kagome could feel his warm breath as it fanned across her face. His dark yellow eyes burned into her brown ones. She shivered again but never looked away, or even blinked. He lost himself in her deep brown pools of her eyes; "Kagome." He breathed softly, "do you share my feelings?"

She was so mesmerized by his yellow orbs, she almost forgot to answer him. "I... have also noticed something, between us; something I... can't explain," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, but didn't move away or move closer. Her lips trembled as she tried to find the words, Sesshoumaru looked at her lips trembling then back to her eyes. She jumped as his eyes looked back into hers, turning dark with an emotion she hasn't seen in a very long time. He raised his hand slowly, brushing the back of it across her cheek, moving her hair back as well.

Her skin felt like it was burned by his touch, she took a shaky breath trying to calm down. "I know your heart still aches." he breathed, "I don't think I could ever make that pain go away, or understand it, but," Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as he spoke. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and she leaned into it; he brushed his thumb under her eye wiping away the tears that escaped. "But I only know that I want to see you smile again," he cooed as he leaned in, pulling her face to his so he could lick some tears away from her other cheek.

'_Even her tears taste good...'_ he thought amused. He moved to look at her again, "Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered closing her eyes, her whole body was trembling as his lips moved to barely brush against hers, "quiet priestess," he growled low and deep, his other hand was now on her lower back, pressing her to him as he lowered them both down to the ground so he was positioned on top of her. "What can I do to make you smile?" he whispered against her lips as he pinned her down. Kagome opened her mouth to answer him but he took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Will you Hate Me?

Chapter 4: Will You Hate Me?

"Whoa there," Kagome's hands were suddenly covering Sesshomaru's mouth; after she pushed him back enough so he would release her mouth from his, blocking his proceedings. Sesshomaru looked quite annoyed as she gave his face a tiny push, but Sesshoumaru moved back reluctantly, "sorry," she muttered. "I just, I mean... You see," Kagome was stammering trying to find the words, Sesshoumaru just glazed down at her. He noticed her face was a lovely shade of red. "Even though I think I have feelings for you, I just think I'm not ready for what your implying." She gave him her best innocent smile, "can we please wait before we do anything, rash?" Kagome begged. She really hoped he would listen to her, no matter how badly she wanted to indulge in her fantasy's right now; she had responsibilities and she needed to think about this. But if he insisted, or wouldn't let her say no, she really wouldn't have the will power to refuse. And she really wanted to make sure this was what she wanted before they, went ahead with it so to speak.

Sesshoumaru sighed against her hands, and a muffled "very well," escaped from his covered mouth. Did she hear disappointment in his voice? She pulled her hands away, and Sesshoumaru got off of her and backed up, standing up to move back to where he sat before. He sat back down on the other side of the fire, crossing his legs and crossing his arms. Kagome sat back up and turned to face him, smoothing her kimono top as she did; the tea kettle started to rock and Kagome removed it from the flames. Getting the tea ready, she looked up at him, he looked like a pouting toddler. She smiled to herself and looked back focusing on pouring herself a cup of tea, "would you like one?" she asked him without looking up at him. "No, thank you," he sighed in an annoyed tone.

She set the kettle down, and picked up her tea. She took a sip and looked up at him, he was still pouting, she took another sip thinking. "Sesshoumaru, I have a question," she said after some time. He looked at her, "what is it?" he sounded bored. She put her tea down, "why do you have feelings for me?" she asked bluntly, Sesshoumaru stared at her with an eyebrow raised, he looked like his reasons should have been obvious. He then looked like he was collecting his thoughts. "Why do you ask?" was what he finally said. "Well," she drew out the word, "I'm just confused, you are usually a pretty cold man, who never shows emotion... No offensive." He shook his head, "none taken," he said. She nodded and continued; "I am just wondering, how you came to have feelings for me..." her voice trailed off as he stared yellow-fire into her eyes.

He chuckled, it sounded deep and heavy; "I often try to think back to see when exactly I started to feel for you too. But I never really know, I just spoke with you one day and suddenly you have filled every inch of my mind," he answered nonchalantly, "hmm, wait." He suddenly said, tapping his chin with his index finger, "now that reminds me. Maybe it was around the time that Rin started spending more time with you and that old woman who used to live here." He frowned as he thought of another memory, "that was also when Rin started spending more time with that _boy_." They way he said 'boy' made it sound like it was something revolting. Kagome frowned after he spoke.

She looked at him and glared daggers, "there is nothing wrong with Kohaku. He is a prefect gentleman to Rin. And they are very happy together. You should just let nature take its course," she demanded, scowling at him as she picked up her tea again. Sesshoumaru chuckled at the expression she was showing, "yes, _you_ should." He shot back glaring back at her, he was smirking though. She stuck her tongue out at him, "shut it," she spat before sipping her tea. She looked away from him, and that's when she noticed the soft glow of the sunrise through her window. "I hate to be rude, My Lord, but the sun is rising soon and I need to get some rest." she sighed, turning to face him, "you may visit again if you so wish." She smiled at him, trying to not make it sound rude; she was rather tried now that she thought about it and she did want him to visit again. He nodded his head, sighing. "Fine. I seemed to have forgotten that you are a weak human and need rest." He said with a small smile, and stood. He walked over to her, he bent down and kissed the top of her head. She heard him take a deep breath as he did. "I will come again," he whispered hoarsely against her hair, before standing and walking out of her home in a quick fluid motion. She gave it some time to make sure he was gone, and she didn't sense him; that's when she exhaled heavily._ 'I can't believe what just happened.'_ Kagome thought in disbelief, setting her tea down. _'Who would have thought Sesshoumaru, the pure evil and Lord of the West, has a heart. A heart for me of all people!' _She felt the heat on her face from blushing and she smiled to herself. She was starting to think she may start to enjoy her time here again, its been a long time since shes enjoyed herself.

She stood up and walked over to her small cabinet at the back of her home, she pulled the two small doors open. She moved a few folded piles of clothing around until she saw what she was looking for at the very back. She pulled out a wrapped parcel, she peeled back the layers to reveal a folded bright red kimono. She pulled it out of the wrapping and hugged it to her chest, careful not to unwrap the folding of it. She felt tears sting in her eyes as she squeaked the cloth. "Is it wrong of me to be hopeful, Inuyasha?" she whispered very quietly to the piece of clothing, burying her face in to it now. "Is it wrong of me to have feelings for him?" She whispered into it._ 'Will you hate me for loving your brother, the one you hated so much?'_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru was standing outside Kagome's hut, listening. _'So, she still has his rode...'_ he thought as he finally departed, flying into the sky,_ 'I wonder where his sword is...'_

* * *

With the spring season now fully upon them, also came the flu season; so Kagome got very busy. So busy that she didn't have much time to meet up with Sesshoumaru most days, let alone her other friends. This was annoying him, and he was impatiently waiting for Kagome to get some time to her self so he could confront her about this.

She was just finishing up with a family on the far east of the village, when she sensed Sesshoumaru nearby in the direction of her hut. She made sure the family was set with all the herbs and medicine she brought, before starting her way home. She passed several villagers as she walked home, they all bowed to her as they passed each other. A little girl suddenly ran out of a house Kagome was passing, and the little girl threw herself at Kagome giving her legs a hug. "Lady Kagome!" the little girl sang, "good evening!" Kagome said with a chuckle, the girl stepped back and Kagome patted her head. "Are you feeling better now?" Kagome asked softly, smiling at the girl. The girl nodded with more force then necessary. "Yes! Much better! Thank you!" The girl bowed deeply at Kagome and went to return to her home, the girls parents were waiting at the door. Kagome watched as the girl was embraced by her mother, before returning inside their home. Kagome suddenly felt sad, she turned to continue her way back home, but she couldn't make the stinging of tears go away in her eyes. '_I miss my mom,' _Kagome thought sadly.

When she entered her home she knew she wasn't alone. She sighed heavily putting her basket down by the door. "You should rest more," a deep voice stated. Kagome looked over and saw Sesshoumaru was seated by the fire, he looked up at her when she started walking toward him. "Welcome home," he said flatly. Kagome smiled at him regardless, "now that sounds nice. Got to admit. Even coming from you, with no emotion in it." She mused as she went and sat across from him. "Tsk." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "you have been rather busy as of late, and you are late coming home too." He stated, she nodded in agreement, getting the tea pot ready, "of course I am, its spring, and I am in charge of this village. Almost everyone is getting sick, they need me." "Why were you sad a moment ago?" Sesshoumaru asked, it caught Kagome off guard. "You could sense that?" She asked, Sesshoumaru nodded. "I got a hug from a little girl I treated yesterday, thanking me for healing her. When I saw her return to her mother, I remembered my own mother. I just miss her." Sesshoumaru nodded again, understanding the sadness he smelled earlier now.

Sesshoumaru watched her get the tea ready for herself, when she put the kettle on the fire, he spoke again,"I do not like it." Kagome looked at him, confused, "what do you not like?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head, "you, more so, you being busy. I do not like it." Kagome stared at him, he had his eyes closed, and his arms crossed, again the image of a pouting toddler appeared in her mind. She silenced the giggle that just about broke free, he would have been furious if she did laugh. She shook her head, "I am a priestess you know, I have responsibilities. When spring passes in a few short weeks the sicknesses will damper until the fall season. You will have more time with me in the summer." She grinned as she said the last part, Sesshoumaru just grunted, and stayed silent. Kagome pulled the kettle off the fire as it started to rock with the steam. She poured herself some tea, she was just about to take a sip when she felt something.

Kagome froze, but carefully set her tea cup down. She was staring at Sesshoumaru, who was suddenly standing by the door now his back to her. Something with a horrible, evil aura was nearby and getting closer. She was about to stand until he said, "do not move, yet," through clenched teeth. Kagome looked over and saw her bow and arrows, then she looked back at Sesshoumaru. The aura was getting stronger, _'its getting very close!'_ Kagome thought panicked. "Get your weapon," Sesshoumaru finally hissed at her. She rose quickly and grabbed her bow and arrows._ 'Where did this come from? We haven't had something like this kind of aura since Naraku, but even he wasn't this strong!'_ she thought as she equipped her arrows to her back. She walked over to her window, to the right of Sesshoumaru. She peeked carefully outside, and saw a huge purple and black cloud in the distance, it's size was growing rapidly overtaking the sky. She saw villages outside their homes watching the clouds. She gasped, and ran passed Sesshoumaru. "Get to the hill!" she called to her villagers. "Everyone take cover, go to the scared tree up the hill! Do not move until I come get you!" she called as she ran through her village, bow in hand. Everyone listened to her and grabbed their families as they ran back to Inuyasha Forest, once she was sure everyone was heading that way she ran to the edge of the village. She was facing the cloud, it was growing even bigger still; it was almost engulfing the whole sky and sunset. Sesshoumaru was suddenly by her side and she looked at him. His face was hard, and he looked down right furious as he stared into the clouds direction. "Kagome!" Kagome looked to her other side and saw Sango and Miroku running up to her. "What on earth is happening!?" Sango asked as she saw the ominous dark clouds in the sky.

Kagome gripped her bow tight, as she looked back toward the cloud. "Something evil." she whispered as the cloud got bigger. She scanned the aura, trying to put a face or name to the evil. It was just as bad as Naraku's foul power, but this was a bit different. Could it be a minion of his? Or a reincarnation? Kagome readied her bow, Sango positioned her hiraikotsu, and Miroku held his staff ready; Sesshoumaru stood motionless next to Kagome. It had been peaceful for more than six years, since the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, the strong demons stayed away from humans now; content with being left alone. She was ill-prepared, being so peaceful for so long made her weak; she should have noticed this sooner or at least seen this coming. Suddenly, bright red lighting flashed through the purple and black clouds.

Kagome stepped forward, pulling back her bow and aiming it up at the clouds. Her bow started to glow white with holy powers, everyone watched Kagome. Sesshoumaru was surprised she had so much power in that small body of hers, but just before Kagome let the arrow fly, all the light flying around her suddenly snapped and concentrated at the tip of her arrow. She let the arrow go, and it flew bullet-fast, white light streaking through the sky, straight up into the cloud. As it entered the darkness, the whole sky suddenly flashed with white light; everyone shielded their eyes, except Kagome. All the dark clouds in the sky reacted to Kagome's arrow; as the brightness faded, Sango and Miroku noticed the sky was clear of the dark clouds. Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome, not noticing the sky. Kagome was looking straight ahead, Sesshoumaru followed her gaze to see a man standing a fair distance away from them. Sesshomaru was very surprised he didn't sense him, even now as he stared at him he could not sense his powers at all. Kagome readied another arrow, never breaking her sight from the man hundreds of yards in-front of her. She pulled the bow, and aimed her arrow at him.

Before she could release her second arrow, a thin bolt of red lightning flew passed her head; cutting her cheek. The bolt crashed into several huts behind her; completely destroying them. She never flinched, even when the bolt cut her she was still standing still, aiming her arrow at that man; who just threw a lightning bolt at her.

"I have heard stories of your abilities and powers priestess. Now it seems they are all true! Simply wonderful news!" the excited voice proclaimed, "now, lets have some real fun, hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5: Is it Me?

Chapter 5: Is it Me?

Nobody moved, Kagome stood frozen; her eyes still locked on the stranger as he started to approach, bow still draw, arrow still aimed. He was wearing a dark purple kimono with large red lightning bolts design on it; it was loosely tied on him with short sleeves and the black belt. Black metal armor lay across his chest, over his right shoulder and it wrapped around his back. He also had a sword in his belt, it looked like it was never used. His wild bright red hair was short, and messy. He walked bare foot, but had beads wrapped around his right ankle.

The blood ran down Kagome's cheek from her cut. _'He can use lightening as a weapon, he is very strong, possible other electric attacks...' _Kagome thought as her mind started to race and to read the whole situation. She pulled her bow tighter, concentrating; the blood from her cut trailed down her cheek and pooled at her chin, and dripped. Sesshoumaru was trying very hard to control the demon that wanted to escape from within him, his eyes were red with rage as he stared at the stranger. His nostrils flared and the purple lines on his cheeks grew larger from the smell of Kagome's blood. Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles in both hands; flexing his claws, poison dripping from the tips of his nails. The stranger that attacked Kagome was slowly getting closer to the group.

"I didn't expect a greeting party when I arrived here! Rather wonderful to have an audience once and awhile, but it would seem I am out numbered as well. I only have business with the priestess, just so you all know," he hummed happily as he walked. "You see, I know your not just a woman. I have been hearing stories of this amazing priestess; a priestess of great power," Kagome aimed at his head, and she slowed her breathing. "I'm told she can purify any evil," a low growl came from Sesshoumaru's chest, "and was the one who destroyed the Shikon Jewel!" He said as he raised his arms stopping his advance. Two red lightening bolts suddenly flashed in both of his outreached hands; "so I thought, I need to meet this woman, and see if the stories were true." He licked his lips as his red eyes narrowed in on Kagome. "You shot that arrow correct? I saw you, you made my beautiful clouds disappear." He sounded like an annoyed child, his voice was high pitched. "Hmm, however I really didn't expect you to be this beautiful. And your powerful too... hmm." The stranger smiled darkly at Kagome, "this will certainly be fun," he said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru suddenly attacked him, he didn't move from the spot he stood but he cocked his arm back and flicked his poison rope and it wrapped around the demons neck tighly. Smoke came from the green rope as it touched the demon's skin, burning him. The demon looked at Sesshomaru without moving his body, he was still holding the two lightning bolts. "I can't believe a demon of your standing is accompanying this _woman_." He sounded almost bored telling him that, "she can kill you with the touch of her hand, you know that right?" He stated matter-of-factually. Sesshomaru glared at the demon, "who do you think you are? You are trespassing on my territory." Sesshomaru said in a dark and threatening voice. The demon glared at Sesshoumaru now, his eyes becoming dark, "I am Akasani, the fire in the sky." He used one of the lighting bolts as a sword and cut the poison rope attached to his neck, it dissolved off his throat. "Like I said before," Akasani said as he brushed pieces of poison rope off his shoulders, "I am here to meet _this_ priestess!" he yelled pointing the bolt he was holding at Kagome. He continued to yell saying, "I am not here to challenge you, you pathetic dog demon!"

Akasani's aura was immense, every movement he made caused the pressure of his power to pulse over the surrounding area the trees would even tremble. But as he got angry it got much worse. Sango and Miroku strained to maintain their posture and stand, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru seemed untouched by the pressure he was giving off. This whole time Kagome continued to hold her bow, tight and ready to fire. Her eyes never blinked, she barely breathed. The deadly demon in-front of her laughed darkly as he looked her up and down. "Your arrow will never reach me woman." Akasani threatened, "go ahead, try!"

Before he finished his sentence Kagome had already let the arrow go. It lay stuck in Akasani's chest now, the demon looked down at the arrow lodged in the center of his chest, surprised, he blinked a few times. "Well," he popped the word, "I stand corrected, you are very fast." Kagome lowered her bow the slightest bit, "shoot," Kagome said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her, he raised his eyebrow, "I missed, I was aiming for your head," she said sarcastically with a shrug, fighting a smile. She looked at the demon, her eyes narrowing at him now. She raised her right hand and made several hand signs quickly, muttering under her breath as her hand moved. Suddenly, the arrow in the demons chest was glowing brightly with blinding white light. Akasani's whole body was rapidly getting engulfed with the light, he screamed out in horrifying pain as it spread. His lightning bolts flashed and disappearance from his grasp. He fell to his knees as he screamed, but his screams of pain slowly started to turn to laughter after a few minutes. The white light morphed, and Akasani was now engulfed in bright blue flames, burning him. His skin started turning black from the blue fire, his flesh started falling off his body, but he continued to laugh; like something was really funny and everyone was missing the joke. He threw himself forward suddenly and was laughing in earnest. His eyes wide, his mouth open wide; "OH! How wonderful!" he yelled excited as his face started to fall apart, "I will return woman! You will be so _delicious. _I can't wait to watch the light fade from your eyes as I choke it out of you!" His laugh faded as his face crumbled into black ash. His body collapsed in on itself, he was gone; burned to dust, his aura disappeared completely.

Sango and Miroku looked around weary of what just happened, it just seemed too easy. Everyone stood frozen where they were, still in fighting stances. After a few mintues Sesshoumaru crossed his arms in frustration, his demon rage had quieted down now that Akasani was no longer in the area, he felt no presence. Kagome stared at the pile of ash still, he was gone but he didn't die. But he was no longer anywhere in the surrounding area so Kagome decided she would worry about who this Akasani is later_. 'I have more important things to do now.'_ She thought as she turned around, focusing on her village. About seven huts were completely destroyed, some minor damage on others and the earth was ripped up a bit. She walked over to the first hut and looked around assessing the wreckage. Sango walked up to her side, "not as bad as it could have been," she said encouragingly. Kagome nodded looking around, "We should go back and get everyone and start cleaning up," Sango suggested. Kagome nodded again and said, "Yes, we should."

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome then, and said "I am going to go check on Rin, I will return in a few days." Kagome looked up at him after he spoke, "Of course, but can you also do me favor and check on Kohaku for us as well? With this demon still out there I'm worried." Sango nodded behind Kagome, Sesshoumaru sighed shaking his head slightly. "Fine," he muttered in an annoyed voice. He was looking into Kagome's eyes, but his eyes fell from hers and onto the cut on her cheek. Kagome watched him as his vision lingered there for a moment, his face was making an expression Kagome has never seen him make before. Then he quickly turned around hiding his face, "see you later then," he muttered quietly. Then he walked off, before jumping off into the sky. Sango touched Kagome's shoulder, she turned to look at her friend. "That was interesting, but before I ask about that we need to treat that wound first, come; Miroku will clean it up." Sango lead her back to Miroku who was waiting with some medical supplies he brought.

While Kagome sat infront of Miroku as he cleaned and bandaged her wound, Sango stood beside Miroku looking off in the distance, arms crossed, she looked depressed. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked, Sango sighed in response, "I was just wishing Kirara was here. I know everything worked out this time but it would be nice to have another demon on our side here when or if he attacks again." Kagome thought for a minute about what she said, _'what if he does return? Or will a stronger demon come looking for me because of these stories? Who is telling these stories? This is not good,' _Kagome thought as a frown settled on her lips. "Yes it would, but Kohaku needs her right now, maybe we can see if they will stay in village for awhile until we find out who this Akasani is." Kaome finally said trying to hide her worry, Sango nodded at her. After Kagome was cleaned up, they went into Inuyasha forest to retrieve the villagers.

* * *

Once everyone returned to the village, everyone pitched in to help clean up the damage and help the people who had lost their homes. It took a few days to get everything cleaned up and to start building the new huts. The whole time Kagome was busy with helping her villagers and helping with the construction, but soon a whole week had passed since the meeting with Akasani, and since Sesshoumaru had left. She'd hadn't see him nor Kohaku or Rin for a while, no word, no update. Even Kagome's seeing eye wasn't showing her where they were; Sango and Miroku were just as worried, but all they could do was continue to wait, they couldn't leave the village now. Besides they couldn't leave there kids, they were still young. They all came to the agreement the other night that no news was good news. When Kagome did get some free time, it was usually right before bed. Though she hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time.

The last words Akasani had said to her rang through her mind constantly, keeping her up at night. She couldn't forget the sound of his voice, _"I can't wait to watch the light fade from your eyes as I choke it out of you!"_ it was driving her near insanity. To try too help quiet her mind, she would sit and use her Seeing Eye to look for Akasani, or anyone who might have associated with him. But she never found anything, no information, no sightings, not even someone matching his description. She sat in the middle of her home, her fire pit in front of her; a small fire was still burning. Just enough light to see her and some of the surroundings. It was very late at night, Kagome sighed, _'I will have to wait for Sesshoumaru to return, so he can help me dig up further information about this demon, __Akasani, the fire in the sky,'_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes before opening them. It was another failed attempt at locating him, but she felt relieved that he wasn't near them. Her Seeing Eye could only go so far, if she was traveling she could see farther. She sighed again and stood, stretching, cracking her back; _'might as well go to bed,' _she thought as she walked over to her cabinet to get her futon and get ready for bed.

She set up her futon and crawled in it. As she laid there, trying to relax so she could sleep, she reached her hand up and ran her fingers across her now scabbed over cut on her cheek. The cut was rather deep and long, it took a few days before it started to heal. She would have this for the rest of her life, but she tried to remind herself that she had it better than most, she only walked away with a scar. As she remembered the attack that gave her this cut, she remembered the look Sesshoumaru gave her before he left. She imagined the memory closing her eyes; she saw his eyes looking at her, then move down to her cut on her cheek, and just for a moment she saw regret flash in his eyes; before he turned quickly away from her. She smiled to her self as she got more comfortable in her bed, _'Sesshoumaru is showing emotions lately, and it is getting rather interesting.' _She thought, _'but I am still wondering why he had regret in his eyes when he looked at my wound.'  
_

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sleep come to her. Ever since that demon's attack last week she hasn't be able to sleep much or if at all. She rolled over and looked toward her front door, _'Oh how I miss sleeping aids from my time right now...'_ she thought with a sad smile. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, she needed to try to sleep.

Hours passed, but all she was doing was tossing and turning the whole time. By the time her mental counting of sheep reached two hundred, she turned again and looked toward her window and noticed dawn was approaching; the light orange glow started to appear in the sky. '_Great, its almost dawn and I haven't slept at all!' _she thought frustrated, _'and I'm still so tired. Oh well.'_ She got up anyway and put away her futon, _'whats another day of no sleep_ right?' she thought. She was just about to start a fire and make some tea when she heard some familiar voices outside her home.

"I told you we would get here to early! I bet Lady Kagome is still sleeping, it isn't even dawn yet," Rin said with a tired voice, "Oh quit it Rin, it will be fine." Kohaku sighed, Kagome gasped as a smile broke across her face, _'there back!'_ Kagome thought as she stood up and quickly ran out her home. Rin, Kohaku and Kirara were standing in front of her hut. Rin was facing Kohaku but turned when she noticed Kagome come out of her hut, "Lady Kagome! Your awake!" Rin called as they ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug. "I'm so glad your all safe!" Kagome said cheerfully, "I was beginning to worry. Did Sesshoumaru find you? Is he with you?" Kagome asked as Rin pulled away to look at Kagome. Rin looked confused, "didn't he come back before us? He found us four days ago Lady Kagome. He told us everything, but we were quite a ways away. He said he would be coming back before us and would let you all know that we would be a few more days. Didn't he return?" Kagome stared at Rin, shock spreading across her face, she shook her head slowly before saying with confusion, "No, he didn't." Rin looked shocked now, "that doesn't make sense. He should be here, I wonder if something happened. I hope he's okay..." Rin whispered the last part as she turned to look at Kohaku. "Were talking about Sesshoumaru here Rin, he will be just fine. I've seen him brave Hell." Kagome was vaguely aware Rin and Kohaku were still talking, but she could barely hear them. Her mind was racing, '_Where is he?' _Kagome thought as she looked down at her hands, they were shaking a bit. _'Why do I have this really bad feeling?' _She thought, suddenly she felt dizzy. "Lady Kagome?!" She tried to look up and focus on Rin, but she couldn't see her anymore. "Ri..." Kagome choked out before the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not Suppose to Love You

Chapter 6: I'm Not Suppose to Love You

Kagome collapsed in Rins arms, "Lady Kagome!" Rin gasped, lowering them both to the ground so Kagome wouldn't fall. "What happened?" Kohaku said panicked, dropping to his knees next to them, "did she faint?" he asked. Rin looked Kagome over, "I think so, but wow, I didn't noticed the bags under her eyes until now. And look how hard she's breathing." Rin frowned and looked up at Kohaku, "help me get her inside, quick! Kirara, you go get Sango and Miroku! Hurry!" Kirara took off into the air as soon as Rin stopped taking, and Kohaku and Rin lifted Kagome and took her back inside.

* * *

_Kagome was gasping heavily as she braced herself on her hands and knees, sweat lined her hair line. She took a shaky deep breath and slowed her gasping. She looked up at her fire pit at the small flame that remained in the ember's; she turned and looked out her window and noticed the sun was already rising. She pushed herself back into a sitting position on her legs, and brushed her long black hair out of her face. She sighed, getting her gasping under control, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand._ 'Another failure. I can't find Sesshomaru anywhere.'_ Kagome thought, _'it's been over a week since he left and no one has seen him.' _She lowered her head and tried to fight the tears that wanted to escape._ 'I was hoping to find him before I left but either way I've made my decision. I'm leaving this evening.' _She thought as she looked up and saw the bright light outside her window getting brighter._

'If I leave tonight, I can keep the village safe from that evil demon. And Sango and Miroku will be able to guide and help the village in my place. I will become a traveling priestess.'_ She thought as she raised her hand to cover her eyes from the light,_ 'what is going on? Why is it so bright?' _Kagome thought. The bright light continued to grow, brighter and brighter; hurting her eyes.  
_

_Suddenly Kagome's vision went blurry, making her dizzy;__ she swayed and fell over on her side. "Ugh," she groaned as she held her head in her hands laying on the ground. She closed her eyes as the light and the dizzy spell made her head spun and throb,_ 'it's my own fault I feel like this. I haven't slept in days,'_ she thought._

**"Her heart beat is dropping. And her breathing is very heavy and labored."**

**"Why didn't she say she was feeling ill? What's wrong with her?"**

**"Wake up Kagome!"**

_Kagome rolled over onto her stomach, her head was hurting so bad now it felt like it was splitting open. Who was talking? She could still feel the light on her, it was starting to become very hot on her skin. '_Is my home on fire?' _Kagome wondered, she couldn't move anymore, the pain was unbearable._

**"Please Lady Kagome. Please wake up!"**

**"Oh god, she stopped breathing! Quick move, she taught me chest compressions!"**

**"Please, n-n-no..."**

_Kagome gasped, she couldn't breath! She rolled over again but now onto her back, grasping at her throat, opening her eyes in panic, but she couldn't see nothing but whiteness. Suddeny she wasn't in any particular place anymore. Was she even laying down on her back anymore? She coudn't feel the floor anymore, she felt like she was floating. Her throat burned, she tried to take in air, but it was like there wasn't any air to take, her lungs wouldn't work. Was this dying? Why was it so painful?_

_ Suddenly she felt hands cradle her, almost as to stop her descend; one arm under her knees and the other holding her shoulders. As soon as this person was holding her, her throat wasn't hurting anymore. She took a shaky breath, and another, filling her lungs; she still couldn't see though. She heard the person chuckle lightly and sigh. "Hey sweet pea. Your not suppose to come this way yet. Calm down, and wake up, Okay? Take a slow deep breath." She felt this person kiss her temple. "Dad really misses you," his voice was starting to fade, "but don't come back here for a while. Okay? Love you."  
_

* * *

Everyone was surrounding Kagome as she lay lifeless in her bed. Sango was hovering over her doing chest compressions, Kohaku was pacing, and Miroku was next to the futon Kagome was on. Rin was in the back of the room, sitting in the corner crying. "Come on Kagome! Fight!" Sango yelled as she continued CPR, "breath!" she yelled again before giving her mouth to mouth. When Sango pulled back, suddenly Kagome opened her eyes and started gasping heavily, Sango pulled away as Kagome coughed harder. Sango got off of her and rolled Kagome onto her side. Miroku and Kohaku took deep sighs of relief, she was breathing. Rin bawled even harder hearing Kagome cough, but didn't move from her spot.

Sango lightly patted Kagome's back as she coughed and gasped getting her breath back. "Easy Kagome, slow deep breaths," Sango said in a reassuring voice. Kagome nodded, but her voice didn't return yet. Tears burned in Kagomes eyes, _'my dad. He brought me back... That was my dad.' _Kagome thought as she sniffled and took a deep breath. Sango helped her sit up once she stopped coughing, so she could talk. Kagome was looking down as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't realized how bad it was getting. I was just feeling tired a lot, and suddenly I blacked out." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, you almost died. It was like your body just gave up, you stopped breathing." Kagome nodded slowly, "I know, I was dying in my dream. It's probably because I haven't slept in a while and I guess it just got to me." Kagome said in a small voice, Sango looked at Miroku they both made worried faces at each other. Sango turned back to look at Kagome, when she spoke it was soft and quiet, "Kagome, when was the last time you slept through the night?"

Kagome shifted in her spot, she looked uncomfortable about answering that question, she looked up at Sango with sad eyes. "I think it has been at least five days since I've slept longer than two hours, if I get any sleep at all that is." Sango nodded, "You should have told me sooner. I know what might help, later I am going to go get some ingredients and I will make you a sleeping potion. Its similar to the one my family used on demons traps, but this one is for humans." Sango said with a thumbs up and a wink. Kagome nodded, "thank you," she whispered. Miroku shook his head and removed his hand from Kagomes shoulder, "you should still take it easy for a while, lacking that much sleep can damage the body. But it still doesn't explain you just not breathing." Mirkou said this why holding his chin. Rin got up and walked over to Kagome, she sat down on the other side of Miroku, and beside Sango. Rin was still crying, "lady Kagome! You scared me, I was holding it together until you stopped breathing!" Rin fell into Kagomes chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin. "I'm sorry Rin, I will take better care of myself. I promise." Rin nodded, taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

They made sure Kagome was feeling better before Sango headed out to get what she needed for the sleep potion. By the time Sango did leave it was late afternoon, and the sun was about to set. She returned an hour later, at sunset with the potion in hand, she handed it to Kagome. "Drink half now and if you are not sleeping in thirty minutes, drink the rest. Also, if you wake up halfway through the night drink the other half, okay?" Kagome nodded and drank half of it then she set it down on the floor away from her bed, "I will sit with you until you fall asleep," Sango stated. Miroku stood and said he needed to get back to the house and check on the kids. Sango nodded, "okay, I will be home after I make sure Kagome is sleeping." Kohaku and Rin stood and walked over to Miroku. "We will return to sister's house with Miroku, we will be back tomorrow morning lady Kagome, get some sleep." Sango and Kagome said bye to everyone as they left. "You really don't need to stay Sango, I will be fine," Kagome insisted turning to her friend once they were alone. Sango shook her head, "no, I will leave as soon as your asleep," she said as she helped to tuck Kagome into bed. "You need sleep, I will make sure you get it. You will feel so much better after you get a good night's sleep. It happened once when I was younger, I had a string of nightmares and suddenly I couldn't sleep," Kagome listened as Sango made sure she had enough blankets over her, "my dad was the one who came up with potion. He wanted to help me sleep so bad, and when he was out trapping he had an idea. So he tweaked the recipe so it is safe for humans." Sango sat back, Kagome was all settled in and comfortable in her bed laying down. "I slept amazingly that night he gave it to me, and this is the same recipe," Kagome nodded smiling at her friend. "Thank you Sango. And not just for tonight."

They made small talk and comments about the weather until Kagome's eyes became very heavy. The tiredness swept over her quickly, and before she could even say goodnight to Sango, she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Sango watched her fall sleep, then watched for a while more making sure she was out before she left. Once Sango was satisfied that she would sleep for the rest of the night, she got up to leave. Just as Sango walked through the doorway, she looked up and was greeted by a familiar sight. She greeted him with a bow, "good evening Lord Sesshomaru." She said as he stood in front of her. He nodded at her, "slayer," he said with an emotionless voice. Sango sighed, "it's just Sango now, but I highly doubt you will call me that, but I can't blame you." She said with a shrug. She pointed behind her, "you can go in if you want. She's sleeping however, we had a little scare earlier. She was rather ill. But she is sleeping heavily now." Sesshomaru flinched when she said 'ill'. Sango pretended not to notice, and walked passed him, "Oh! Before I go," she suddenly said as she turned back around. "Would you actually sit with her for the whole night? Make sure she's okay while she's sleeping?" Before Sesshomaru had time to respond, Sango said "thank you!" as she turned back and left quickly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she left but just shrugged it off and entered Kagomes hut.

Sango snickered as she peeked out from behind a tree quite far away, she looked back toward Kagomes home. _'They would make a great couple.' _Sango thought as she turned back to the path and quickly headed home.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly realized she was waking up, turning over in her bed. She could feel the sleep lifting fast. She sighed and groaned again, she didn't want to wake up yet; she froze when she heard someone chuckle, "you really make a lot of noise when you wake up." Kagome gasped and quickly bolted up right in bed, sitting beside her cross legged was Sesshomaru. "My Lord!?" she gasped, "when did you return?" His face twitched as he tried to hide his smile at her tone, "I returned hours ago. The demon slayer was leaving when I arrived, and she asked me to watch over you while you slept." He said with a small shrug. Sesshomaru looked Kagome over now, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the hollow look in them. Kagome gasped suddenly, "what time is it?" she said as she looked toward her window. It was till dark outside, "it's the middle of the night, now tell me what happened. She also stated you were ill?" Kagome sighed nervously, "ya sorry, I kinda... fainted earlier?" Kagome chocked out, she tried thinking of what she could say to change the subject. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms. Kagome suddenly realized he was just in a kimono and his fur; no amour. Her face flushed as her mind started to imagine things, _'Is that his bare chest I see peeking through his kinomo?' _Kagome thought, she gulped and looked away quickly, _'what am I thinking?'_ "Well actually I haven't been sleeping," she choked out, "and I guess my body just gave up and I kinda almost... well, I stopped breathing. But Sango brought me back! And I'm okay now, just sore. I just wasn't taking care of myself. And I just needed to rest, and, well... I just don't know why I can't sleep, Sango gave me a potion to try..." Kagome looked down after she spoke, Sesshomaru could smell the tears forming. He sighed with frustration and thought for a moment, "your scared, that's why you can't sleep," Kagome jumped at what he said, she looked up to glare at him. But the look on his face made all of her rage about the accusation he just made, melt away.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her, "don't make that face at me. You were about to yell at me but you stopped, why?" Kagome just kept staring at him, Sesshomaru sighed again. "You are scared, and that's okay. I mean your only human, and humans are weak in nature." Sesshomaru shrugged slightly, Kagome snorted, "thanks, I love hearing I'm weak." Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment, "I am not calling you weak," he said with so much sternness Kagome couldn't question him. "But what I'm saying is, you shouldn't be scared," he said softly. Kagome laughed at that, "seriously? I shouldn't be scared? This new demon is stronger then anything I have dealt with in years," she started counting on her fingers. "This new demon can regenerate, if he returns he will completely destroy the village and everyone in it, and I nearly died because I let the stress of all that take me over, so how am I suppose to not be scared!?" Kagome yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction, "calm down," he said trying to hide his smile. Kagome sighed angrily, slamming her hands down on the blanket in front of her, "oh and now your smiling. Well indulge me my Lord. Why shouldn't I be scared?" She sighed again annoyed, Sesshomaru looked at her, straight into her eyes. Kagome froze when the yellow fire in his eyes met her gaze. He reached out and took her right hand. Kagome held her breath as he pulled her hand to his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her hand, Kagome felt her face burn red again. "Because," he said as he kissed her hand again, "I will protect you," he whispered against her skin.

Kagome felt her jaw drop, and her body froze. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and chuckled at her expression. But then his face fell into a serious expression. He reach his other hand out and caressed her cheek, the one that had been cut. He ran his thumb across the wound, as Kagome closed her eyes leaning into his hand, "but I already failed, I failed to prevent this," he whispered hoarsely.

Kagome let out her shaky breath she had been holding, opening her eyes to his staring back at her. "This is not your fault," she whispered, "I knew it was coming, but I had to prove I wasn't scared. I had to stand my ground." Sesshomaru nodded firmly, "I know, but I should have stopped it." They stared at each other for a while, Kagome felt her face getting more and more red. Sesshomaru noticed her colour changing as he let his eyes roam over her face. He dropped his hand that was caressing her cheek, but still held her hand with the other. "I hate to do this, but we need to end this conversation unfortunately, you need to sleep." Kagome pouted, but nodded as she reached out and grabbed the bottle of the remaining sleeping potion. Sesshommaru eyed the bottle wearily, wrinkling his nose, "that smells awful," he said. Kagome laughed, "ya but it works. I did sleep pretty good earlier." She threw her head back and drank the rest of the liquid, she set the bottle down and then laid back down in her futon. She didn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand as she laid down and he sat next to her; in comfortable silence.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked after a few minutes, and then yawned. "We can talk about that tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome shook her head as she closed her eyes, "no, tell me now." Sesshomaru chuckled, "you are going to be sleeping in thirty seconds. It can wait." Kagome sighed and it seemed like she was going to say something back, but before she could say anything Kagome quickly fell back asleep.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep, and watched her breathing. He reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers tips down her cheek down to her chin. He hovered his index finger above her bottom lip, tracing the soft skin; he growled low and silently. Kagome didn't stir, she was deeply asleep. _'This is torment.'_ He thought,_ 'a part of me wants to forcefully wake her now and lay with her. Then the other side wants to just sit here and watch her sleep; but what I should be doing is leaving.'_ He thought shaking his head. _'I will have to tell her what I found out about that demon tomorrow. But it seems I should have returned sooner, I hope what information I have obtained can make up for me not being here.' _He looked down at her hand he was still holding, _'Funny, it would seem I have taken that awful half breeds place.' _He looked back up to her face, _'but, I am different then him. I will treat you better then he ever did. For one, if he really knew what he had he wouldn't have left you behind.' _Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, "I will protect you." He whispered quietly, before sitting back and continuing to watch her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: I Have to Go

Chapter 7: I Have to Go

Kagome could feel the sleep lifting as sounds started to register in her ears. Birds were chirping outside her home, and she could hear the early morning villagers doing there morning duties a short distance away in the fields. She sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, she looked over and noticed she was still holding Sesshomaru's hand. He looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes closed, and he was breathing slowly and evenly. She watched his face for a moment, he looked so peaceful_ 'and so handsome'_ she thought with a small smile. Kagome slipped her hand out of his and sat up, she stretched making sure to check her body thoroughly for injures as she did. She felt very good and well rested for once. She was very hungry however, her stomach growled lightly and she placed her hand on her stomach,_ 'that's right. I haven't eaten in a few days as well,'_ she thought with guilt. She looked out her window, it was barley dawn outside.

As she gazed out her window thinking, she felt someone watching her. She turned and saw Sesshomaru was awake and looking at her. "Oh," she said surprised, "good morning." He nodded at her, "how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel better thank you." He nodded, "Rin is about to come through the door," he said pointing toward her doorway. Rin came bouncing in a second later, "Lady Kagome! How are you today?" She asked cheerfully, she than stopped in her tracks when she saw Lord Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. "My Lord!? When did you arrive?" She asked as she walked over to them and sat beside Sesshomaru. "I just arrived, I was speaking to the priestess," he lied in a bored tone. Kagome glanced at him after he said that, his eyes did not look bored, his eyes burned into Kagome's and she felt her stomach do a flip. Kagome turned back to Rin before she noticed, "I feel great Rin, much better, thank you." Rin smiled brightly at Kagome, "thank goodness! We were so worried about you. I came to escort you to Sango's, she has made a rather large breakfast, and she said you would be hungry." She turned toward Sesshomaru, "will you be joining us as well My Lord?" Sesshomaru shook his head no as he stood, "I will return after you are finished. There is something I need to discuss with all of you when I return."

* * *

"Kids outside! I have a new game to show you all!" Rin called as she ran out the house, all three children and Kohaku followed after her. "That was wonderful Sango, thank you for the meal." Kagome said as Sango handed her a cup of tea. Sango smiled as she handed a cup to Miroku, "your welcome. Now, I have been wanting to ask you once we were alone; how was the sleeping potion last night?" Kagome smiled reassuringly at her, "it worked, I did have to drink the rest in the middle of the night, but it knocked me out again. I feel so much better today." Sango grinned happily, "thank goodness, so if you need it again you will just drink the whole bottle. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't to strong for you your first time drinking it." Miroku tapped his chin thinking, "I still don't think it was just lack of sleep. Something else must have contributed to basically lung failure with you," he said with a sigh. Kagome shrugged, "I didn't feel any magic or power over me yesterday. I don't think it was a curse either, that I can tell anyways, and I feel better now. Where I am from, lack of sleep can cause a lot of health problems with the body. If it happens again we can look more into it." Sango nodded, "I agree. There's not much we can do right now anyways. But it's days like this that I wish Kaede was around to ask for advice." Kagome nodded at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has arrived," Rin announced as she walked in the house a short time later. Sesshomaru and Kohaku followed behind her. "The kids are just outside playing a new game I taught them, they will be busy for awhile." Rin said to Sango as she and Kohaku sat down with everyone, Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome. "What did you need to speak with us about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru looked up at everyone, "Once I left after the interaction with that 'Fire in the Sky' demon," his tone twisted the demons name like it was poison on his tongue, "I went and did some research into who he is and where he is from." Everyone leaned a bit closer interested and listening. Sesshomaru continued, "he is from deep west, the mainland. He wields very old and powerful demon powers though I haven't be able to find who his family is. And I am still not sure which region he is from exactly but he is very far from his home territory. Apparently stories of all of you, more so of the priestess and how she defeated Naraku and that jewel, have reached that far west."

Kagome stared down at her hands as he spoke again, "from what Toutousai said he will be Naraku's power level times ten fold." Everyone gasped, and looked at each other. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw he was watching her, she nodded to him and Seshomaru continued, "and it appears what he really is after is the priestess herself. He wishes to consume her to gain her powers and become even stronger." Kagome was still staring at Sesshomaru, "he wants me? But I'm not that powerful," she said as she turned to her friends. "I will have to disagree with you Kagome." Mirkou said shaking his head, "most likely you haven't noticed, but ever since you came back to live here your spiritual power has grown immensely. You surpassed me a long time ago." Kagome looked shocked, "I agree with the monk." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes closed. Kagome glanced at him before looking back at everyone, "well, either way I will think about what I want to do next, but I ask you all to do the same. We will all think on it and we will discuss plans of what to do next time we meet." Everyone looked at Kagome and agreed, they would think of options and plans and will see what they can do about this new threat. Sango also suggested contacting everyone they know to help, which everyone agreed would be helpful. Kagome tried to remain hopeful, but this was nerve-racking, and Kagome noticed her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking back to Kagomes home, Sango had pushed them to go back alone and have Rin stay with them again that night. Neither argued about it, but Kagome was nervous, maybe they shouldn't be left alone right now. Kagome peeked to the side to look at him, he was walking rather close to her, and when she looked at his face she noticed he was looking at her too. She turned bright red and look forward, she felt her heart beat increase ten fold. _'Oh god, oh god, he hears my heart beat for sure. And he saw me peeking at him! Augh!' _Kagome thought panicking. Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru was smirking at her as they walked.

They soon arrived at her home and she walked in first. Sesshomaru walked in behind her, Kagome went ahead and started the fire. Just as she got it started she looked up at him as he stood in the center of her home. Her face was still red, "um, you can stay the night again, if you wish My Lord..." Kagome started fidgeting with her hair nervously that was draped over her shoulder, and she was looking down at the floor. "I will be up for awhile, if you wish to keep me company... Would you like some tea?" Kagome turned her back to him and went to get the tea pot from the shelf. Sesshomaru chuckled at her reactions, "no thank you," he told her, he walked forward and started to undo his armor. He placed his armor along the wall. He then came and sat in front of the fire Kagome started.

Kagome was placing the kettle on the fire when he sat down, she looked at him after he sat. He was just in his kimono and fur again, like he was last night. Kagome felt her face flush again, and she turned briskly away. "Priestess," Sesshomaru said, Kagome jumped but didn't turn around. "Come sit with me," Kagome turned around to look at him, he was staring at her intensely. She blushed even farther, but she walked over and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, until the kettle started to boil. Kagome pulled the kettle off, and set it down. Before she could get a cup of her tea Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. She looked at him in surprise but he was just inspecting her hand. "Your hands are still shaking." He hummed as he caressed her hand and fingers with his. "I know you are scared about the new threat, I noticed when your hands started shaking at the demon slayers home. I could smell the worry on you when I told the new information I had found. But," Sesshomaru smiled at her, "I can hear your heart beat right now. It's rather fast and loud at the moment. And I don't think it is from worry." Kagome gulped as she turned and looked away from him, "you said you needed to think about my request but your body seems to know what it wants more so then your mind." Sesshomaru mused, Kagome took a deep shaky breath, "then my body betrays me..." she whispered to him defeated.

***Lemon***

Sesshomaru looked her over, even with her turned away from him he could see the red on her neck and ears. He grinned, and reached his hand over. He moved her hair out of the way on her neck, and ran a finger nail down from her hair line down her neck. Kagome froze and shivered at the same time. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, Kagome took a sharp breath in. Sesshomaru trailed kisses all over the back of her neck, as he wrapped his hand around the front of her neck holding her head in place. Kagome gulped nervously, "my... My Lord, we really shouldn't..." Kagome whispered as his thumb brushed her bottom lip. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, his chest was flush with her back. Seshomaru kissed the side of her neck, and her shoulder, "I will stop if you tell me too, tell me to stop if you really don't want this." He started sucking on her skin where her shoulder meets her neck, Kagome bite her lip and tried not to moan. He sucked harder, and harder on her skin, Kagome groaned as she spoke "Sesshomaru... Please, you will leave a mark." He then bite down at the spot he just sucked, Kagome hissed in pain as his teeth sank into her skin. Then a second later Sesshoumaru was licking the spot he bit. Tears welled in Kagomes eyes from the stinging pain on her shoulder now, she blinked them away.

"Please," Kagome said as her voice crackled. Sesshomaru froze, he could smell sadness in the air. He ran his nose across her shoulder, "what is wrong, do you want me to leave?" Kagome's small frame shook as he held her, she shook her head no as a small sob broke through. Sesshomaru didn't move, waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha. I know I shouldn't, but why... why choose me?" Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm not doing this just to squish my half brothers so-called territory, if that's what you think. Honestly, I'm not even sure why myself. I've never felt this way about anyone, but you are different. You are powerful, and I like the way you think. I am attracted to you and I can't explain it." Kagome took a deep breath calming herself. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck again, "are you attracted to me?" Kagome giggled nervously, "I think I am, I haven't felt this way in a very long time, even in the last few years I had with Inuyasha, this feeling wasn't present anymore." "Then there is nothing to worry about..." he whispered against her skin.

Sesshomaru licked the spot he bite again and almost growling asked "do you want me to stop?" Kagome trembled and shook her head no. He kissed under Kagomes ear, and started breathing her scent in deeply. As he sniffed her, the hand he has wrapped around her waist moved up, it slid over her kimono. He rubbed his hand over one of her breasts, Kagome moaned and arched her back. Sesshomaru then ran his finger over her breast and found the hard nipple, he rubbed his finger over her nipple in circle motions. Kagome moaned louder, Sesshomaru licked and bit her ear.

Sesshomaru suddenly pushed her down on her hands and knees. "My Lord?!" Kagome yelped surprised, Sesshomaru started to undo his kimono, "Priestes-no, Kagome." Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, "Kagome. I need to lay with you. But I need your verbal permission." Kagome turned and looked back at him from the floor, he was leaning over her both of his hands on either side of her head. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her face, and he licked her cheek, "will you let me lay with you?" He then kissed her cheek, Kagome was so shocked she thought steam would explode from her ears. Kagome gulped nervously, "I... I..." Sesshomaru kissed her exposed shoulders, "what was that?" he asked, "I didn't catch that." Kagome cleared her throat, "yes... You can lay with... me" She whispered so quietly a normal man wouldn't have heard it. But Sesshomaru did, he grabbed her and turned her over onto her back. As he did, her top kimono came loose. And you could easily see her cleavage. Kagome felt her face turn every shade of red, Sesshomaru touched her cheek, lingering his hand there. He leaned forward, his nose touched hers, "your face keeps taking on new shades of pink and red." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, under her eye. He leaned even closer, his body flush with hers, her legs around his hips, his lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "You will be mine, and you will never feel abandoned or sad again," he whispered before capturing her in a deep kiss.

Kagome's mind swam as his words and actions started to catch up to her as he kissed her. He moaned in her mouth, causing her to gasp and he used that to kiss her deeper. She was vaguely aware that her clothes were being peeled away, but she couldn't focus on anything but his mouth on hers. He pulled away slightly, and he licked her lips, she shivered. That's when she noticed they were bare chested, she looked down then up at him and her face burned with embarrassment. Sesshomaru grabbed her face with both hands, and leaned down to touch noses. He kissed her nose, "calm you heart, I will be gentle," he whispered before kissing her deep again. She moaned into him and she felt his whole body jerk like he was shocked. He kissed her harder and deeper now, Sesshomaru then suddenly grinded into her pelvis. Kagome gasped loudly when she felt his hard member rub on her. Sesshomaru pulled back and started to kiss down Kagome's body, he trailed kisses down to her belly button.

Then without warning, he grabbed both of her knees and spread her legs open. Kagome yelped in surprise, Sesshomaru licked his lips as he leaned down between her legs. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, "you smell intoxicating," Sesshomaru moaned as he gingerly licked her, Kagome moaned with him. He spread her lips apart and started to suck and lick her clit. Kagome moaned loudly as his hand made its way down to pump her in time with his tongue. Faster than she could blink, he suddenly was on top of her again. He groaned loudly as he positioned himself at her entrance, Kagome was gasping still pulsing from his mouth on her. He quickly thrust into her, hard, his hand made it to her mouth before she screamed. He muzzled her as she adjusted to him, he loosed his hand when he was sure she wasn't going to scream to loudly. He thrust into her hard and fast, they were moaning in time with each other. "Sess...Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned, she wrapped her legs around him and he could smell she was close. He picked up his pace, and threw himself into it. Feeling her cum around him threw him over the edge, he grabbed her face and made her stare at him while they came together. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red as he stared into Kagomes.

He stayed inside of her for a few minutes as they calmed there breathing, as they continued to stare at each other. Kagome watched the red fade from his eyes. Sesshomaru kissed her again, softly this time. Kagome blushed as he pulled away and moved off of her. Kagome looked him over and he noticed her staring, "like what you see Priestess?" He asked with a smirk, Kagome blushed darker. She coughed to clear her throat, "we should take a bath to get cleaned up." Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Kagome blushed, "I got it ready earlier, I was going to take a bath before bed tonight. I just have to reheat it if you would like one." Kagome wrapped her self in her undone kimono as she stood. Sesshomaru stood up as well, "might as well, I can have you again in the bath." He said as he walked to the back of her home to the bath room. Kagome nearly fainted after she registered what he said.

***End of Lemon***

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru was dressing in his armor again as Kagome watched him get dressed. When he attached the last piece of his attire she walked up to him and stood in front of him. Kagome leaned forward and put both of her hands on his chest plate. Sesshomaru leaned toward her and kissed her slow and deep. They were both breathing heavy when they parted, "you are bewitching me." Sesshomaru sighed, kissing her forehead quickly. Kagome giggled, "I was going to say the same thing to you." Sesshomaru stepped back, making sure he had everything on. Kagome sat down and looked up at him, "Sesshomaru, I have something important to discuss with you." Her tone was serious, and dark. Sesshomaru froze and turned to look at her, "what is it?" Kagome was staring at her bow and arrows against the opposite wall as she spoke, "I was thinking of how I can protect the village and everyone in it." She turned and looked at him now, "I must leave this village, and make it known I have left. Then only return when I can meet that bastard head on, when I have the ability to do so." She looked back to her bow, "I need to train and I must do this soon." Sesshomaru frowned, but nodded, "you are right. Your friends will disagree however, about you leaving." Kagome nodded, "I will leave without telling them to avoid that, and I will leave them a note." She looked back at Sesshomaru, "I have to keep this village and my friends safe, I made a promise to my teacher. I have to go, its the only way."


	8. Chapter 8: He Escaped

Chapter 8: He Escaped

Kagome sat on the outside edge of the Bone Eaters Well, she wasn't wearing the normal priestess garment she has normally wore for a better part of six years. Instead she was wearing black kimono pants, and a dark blue top. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a few strands loose by her ears, and her bow and arrows were on her back. A travel bag was next to her on the ground. She was looking up at the sky, it was a beautiful day, white fluffy clouds and blue sky, the wind was gently blowing and stirring the leafs in the trees and the grass around her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder, she imagined the last time she used the well to travel through time. She imagined Inuyasha's face as he pulled her up out of the well, and how they embraced. When she opened her eyes she made the internal decision right then, and looked up again. _'It's time to let go. I leave this memory here at the well, this is where it started and this is where it will end. I will never forget you Inuyasha, but I need to stop thinking about you with sadness. Goodbye, its finally time for me to move on if I am ever going to find peace again.'_ She sighed heavily, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She sensed him coming before he got to the clearing, Sesshomaru walked into view a few feet away from her. He looked Kagome over as he approached; taking in her new outfit and hair style. "So this is a new look." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her. Kagome sighed looking down at the ground now, "I have to try to make myself not as recognizable you know, we are going to be technically in hiding, well I will be." She looked up at him, "I left them a rather large note, and everything they will need to get by for awhile." Kagome raised and clenched her fist as she spoke sternly, "I will defeat this new enemies and make my home peaceful again even if it kills me!" Sesshomaru smiled at her, he liked this Kagome better than the sad one he's been seeing the last few years, he thought how beautiful she looked when she was determined. "I can't let you have all the fun, I haven't had a good opponent in a very long time." Sesshomaru said with an evil smirk, Kagome smiled at him, "oh there will be enough to go around I'm sure." She said with a chuckle and stood up grabbing her bag off the ground. "We better get going before anyone sees us leaving." "And you are sure about this? Not telling them where you are going? I didn't even tell Rin." Kagome nodded, "yes, I have to do this to grow stronger. I may be stronger than I was years ago, but I know I am not strong enough to defeat this new enemy as I am now. I will leave and train, and when I return I will be able to protect this village. Not telling them may come back to bite me in the future... But I'm sure they wouldn't let me go even if I did tell them." Sesshoumaru nodded, "very well. We will head North."

Kagome turned to face him, "let's go." Kagome and Sesshoumaru started heading North. Kagome didn't look back as the village dissapeared from behind them.

* * *

*1 year later*

Rin sighed as she lay on the grassy bank by the river that runs through Keade's village. Her and Kohaku had returned a few weeks ago from their latest adventure, she had secretly hoped they would find Lady Kagome this time in their travels, but unfortunately no one has seen or heard from her in almost a full year. That powerful demon that was looking for Kagome hasn't some around since that day a year ago as well. Rin sighed again remembering how her and Sango found Kagome's note in her hut, and how they all searched for her but didn't find a trace. She crossed her arms annoyed as she remembered the last time she asked Sesshoumaru to go look for her.

_"My Lord! Please! She could be hurt! Or worse, DEAD!" Rin yelled as she walked after Sesshoumaru, he just shook his head without stopping or turning around. "You worry over nothing, she will return when she is ready." Rin huffed, "how do you know that!? All we know is she just up and decided to leave to train and not tell anyone!" They were on the outskirts of the village now, Sesshoumaru turned around to face Rin. Rin crossed her arms and glared at her Lord. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms to match her stance, "now listen here Rin. The priestess is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. Why do you think she left?" Rin sighed and dropped her arms, "to keep us safe..." she pouted. "I guess your right. Since that evil demon is looking for her it makes sense she left. But..." Rin sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes, "I just miss her... She didn't even say goodbye." Sesshoumaru sighed, "I will tell her that if I see her in my travels," he said as he lifted into the sky, heading North._

Rin sighed heavily, then looked up at the clear blue sky. _'It will be a year exactly that Lady Kagome left in a few days.' _Rin thought sadly. "There you are Rin!" Rin sat up when she heard her name and turned to see Sango standing up the bank at the path, her youngest son standing with her holding onto her leg. "I need some help. I can't find the twins, and I need to get Hisui home." Rin jumped up and ran up the bank to Sango, "of course I can help! I will go look for them now." "Thank you so much Rin! I think they went to play in Inuyasha Forest. Your a life saver." "I will be back in no time!" Rin called as she ran down the path to the forest._  
_

"Kin'u! Gykuto! It's time to go home!" Rin called as she walked into the forest. "Momma Sango is looking for you both!" But as Rin walked farther in and yelled she found no trace of them. She kept walking for awhile, until she came to a small clearing. When she broke through the trees she saw the twins sitting on the other edge of the clearing their backs to her. "Kin'u! Gykuto! There you are!" Rin called as she ran to them. They both turned around when they heard there names, "Auntie Rin!" they said in unison. When Rin got to them, she noticed they were sitting in front of two graves. "Aunite Rin! We found Lady Kaede!" Kin'u pointed to the one stone marker. Rin smiled sadly at them both and sat down between them. "Yes you have. This is where Lady Kaede wanted to rest." "Why didn't she want to rest at the shine at the base of the forest with the other passed priestesses?" Gykuto asked confused, "she didn't want to rest there. She was worried she wouldn't find eternal peace at that shine. So she choose here instead," Rin informed them. "What about this one?" Kin'u asked pointing at the other marker next to Kaede's, "I can't read the name." "That is Inuyasha's grave. Lady Kagome lived with him for awhile, remember?" "Dog ears!" they both chimed in unison, "yes," Rin laughed. "Lady Kaede also thought she could keep him company if she rested next to him in this spot." Rin stood up, "now come on, no more history lessons. Your momma is looking for you." Rin grabbed each one of their hands as they stood.

"It's almost supper time, and Sango will be mad if we are late." Rin said as they turned around to head back to the village. But before they could make it to the other end of the clearing, suddenly the forest went dark. "Its not sunset yet..." Rin said as they all looked up to the sky. Black and purple clouds were swirling around above them. Rin felt a shock run down her spine as she realized what she was seeing, she looked down at the girls, and spoke as calmly as she could. "We need to run okay? Get home as fast as possible," the girls nodded fear in their eyes. "Now, hurry!" Rin said as they took off into the forest.

Rin held onto both of their hands tightly, running with full force through the trees. _'I was told about those clouds, its that new demon that was after Lady Kagome! We have to get back fast!' _Rin thought as she and the girls ran. After a few minutes of running Rin saw the village through the trees, "were almost there girls!" She said, "when we break through the trees, don't stop, keep running until you are home okay!?" Both the girls answered in unison, "Yes!" They broke through the trees and Rin let go of their hands, "don't stop! Keep running! All the way home!" The girls took off toward their home. Rin turned and went through the village, yelling at everyone she passed, "everyone needs to leave! An evil demon is here! Everyone to the shine in the south! Inuyasha Forest is not safe!" Rin ran through the village making sure every hut was informed and leaving before heading back toward Sango and Miroku's. Once everyone was moving away from the village Rin ran back toward Sango's hut, but just as their hut came into view, a large red lightning bolt struck the ground behind Rin. She got tossed in the air by the force of the strike, but before she could descend to the ground Kohaku came falling in on Kiara. "Rin!" He yelled as he swiftly caught her in midair. Sango and Miroku came running toward them, "Sango! Did the girls make it back!?" Rin called as they came into ear shot. "Yes! Thank you Rin!" Sango called back as they met up. "I put up a protection barrier over them!" Miroku stated.

Kiara landed next to Miroku and Sango, "what are we going to do?" Kohaku asked, "Sesshoumaru isn't here and Kagome hasn't returned!" Sango shook her head, "we keep him at bay until the villages get to safety," she said. "Sesshoumaru will come once he senses his demonic aura." Rin stated, "we just need to hold out until then." Just as Rin finished her sentence another red bolt came through the clouds above them, but before it could strike the ground a flash of white light came streaking through the air from the north and met the bolt in mid air. They both exploded on impact, and white sparkles rained down on the group below. Everyone gasped, "that was a sacred arrow!" Sango yelled looking north.

Just as Sango turned to investigate the arrow, Sesshoumaru was landing next to them with a woman with him. The woman was wearing black pants, and a blue shirt; but she was wearing a large straw hat, her long black hair flowing behind her. Everyone stared at them as they stepped onto the ground, Rin was the first one to say anything. "Lady Kagome?" she questioned, the lady in black and blue looked up at them from under her hat smiling and nodded. Before Kagome could make introductions, she suddenly turned around and pulled an arrow, then shot it straight up into the swirling clouds. It whizzed through the air, then made contact with the clouds with a loud bang. They all heard a loud roar and Akasani came descending from the sky. He fell fast and landed, crouched, with a flash of fire swirling around him a hundred yards in front of the group. He was kneeing on one knee, and everyone could see the arrow stuck in his right shoulder. He looked up at them, his red eyes blazing with rage.

"Well, I seem to have been found out. I thought you weren't anywhere near here woman, you have surprised me again!." He hissed out through clenched teeth. Kagome grabbed her hat taking it off, as she walked closer to The Fire in the Sky, dropping it on the ground. "Wait Lad-" Rin was cut off by Sesshoumaru's hand that he raised in front of Rin. "Watch," he said.

Kagome walked right up to the demon, till she was only a few feet in front of him. He stood up, and flexed his whole body, forcing the arrow out of his shoulder, the arrow fell to the ground. His demonic aura's pressure made the nearby trees sway back from the pressure, and everyone in her group behind her expect for Sesshoummaru. Kagome didn't move or flinch, the demon looked Kagome up and down, "you look a bit different woman. I've been looking for you everywhere," his voice was dripping with venom under his soft tone. Kagome had a face of stone, she just kept staring at him. Akasani growled at her annoyed, "I can tell you have grown in power since the last time I was here. Eating you will be much more enjoyable now," as he finished his sentence he had a childish grin on his face. Kagome made a humorless chuckle, "if you still think you can defeat me, you are mistaken." Akasani frowned, then in a blink of an eye he lifted his hand to hit her. As his hand got inches away from Kagome's head, he was suddenly hit with a powerful aura that sent him backwards several feet, knocking him down. He gasped from the ground like the air had got knocked out of him. He sat up and looked at Kagome, she was covered in a pale light white that engulfed her whole body. When she spoke again, it sounded like multiple people talking at once; "I'm waiting, so called Fire in the Sky."

Akasani stood and roared loudly st her, throwing his head back and clenching his fists, causing the ground to shake violently around them. Fire erupted from his fists, and his hair also turned to fire. The surrounding area almost looked flattened just from the pressure of his demonic energy. The group behind her struggled to stay standing with his powerful aura overtaking the whole area. Sesshoumaru didn't move from his spot, he stood arms crossed watching Kagome with unblinking eyes. Her words rang in his ears, echoing what she told him before they arrived here. 'You won't interfere unless I am about to die. Promise me.' Sesshoumaru grounded his teeth in anger as there conversation replayed in his head, and how he agreed. But Sesshoumaru was barely keeping himself stationary watching her get to close to that wrench.

Akasani lifted both his arms up, palms facing the sky. Two red lightning bolts zapped into both of his hands, Kagome readied her bow and pulled an arrow. Akasani laughed with no humor pointing one of his bolts at her, "you will not get another arrow through." Kagome fired the arrow, and Akasani swung his bolt cutting the arrow in half. But as the back of the arrow fell the head of the arrow didn't stop, as if in slow motion the front half of the arrow kept going and pierced the demon in his gut. The arrow went deep into his gut disappearing in his clothes and flesh. He howled in rage, the fire that swirled around Akasani grew bigger, and hotter. "You fucking whore!" He screamed, "I won't eat you, I will destroy you!" He jumped toward her, Kagome stuck her bow into the ground beside her and just as he was about to make contact with her; Kagome raised her arms and she was surrounded in a barrier. Akasani's bolts made contact with the barrier with a loud bang and flash of light. He roared again in anger and started beating the barrier, over and over. Fire and electricity bursted and flashed around them as he beat her barrier, "Why, won't, you, just, die!" He said each word with each strike of his bolts. Kagome looked calm as he assaulted her barrier, but within seconds she dropped the barrier just as he was landing another strike, she dodged the attack, then lunged forward toward him. She raised her hand and blasted his side, under his arm with a beam of spiritual energy.

Akasani flattered, dropping his two bolts to the ground. Kagome quickly jumped back away from the demon grabbing her bow as she did. Akasani grabbed his side as blood spilled out of his wound pooling on the ground. Kagome didn't give him time to recover, she held her bow close to her body and started speaking in hushed tones. As she did the bow started to glow, and the half arrow still lodged in Akasani's body started to glow too. "What the fuck!?" He roared as his stomach started to glow with white light, burning him. Suddenly, Akasani plunged his hand into his gut where the arrow was and pulled it out. Throwing it toward Kagome, it landed in front of her. Akasani laughed like he heard a very funny joke, "well, well, well. You are proving to be quit troublesome." His tone was suddenly eerily soft, "I really didn't think you could be this strong. Maybe I should make a child with you instead, they would be so powerful." He hummed happily tapping his chin with his blood soaked hand. Kagome stared at him, "I would rather die." She spat at him as she pulled another arrow, and as she aimed the arrow it started to glowing blue. Akasani roared with laughter, "oh this is going to be fun!" He leaned forward and out reached his hands toward Kagome. Fire balls formed in his hands spinning in his palms.

As Kagome let the arrow go, Akasani fired the balls of fire. The arrow Kagome fired split into ten arrows just before two arrows made contact with the fire balls, dissolving them. Akasani's eyes grew large in surprise as the other eight arrows came toward him, and they started to glow bright blue. One arrow struck him in his forehead, two in each shoulder, one in the chest, and one in each thigh. Akasani stood motionless for a moment, trying to realize what just happened. Kagome brought her bow to her chest, and started speaking in hushed tones again. The arrows in Akasani's body started to glow and started to go deeper into his body. Akasani howled in pain as the arrows inched there way farther into his flesh.

Sango was speechless as she watched her friend effortlessly fight one of the strongest demons she has ever seen. She turned and looked at everyone watching the fight. Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku all had the same face Sango was making; but Sesshoumaru was smiling. Sango shivered after seeing his expression, seeing Sesshoumaru smile was unsettling at say the least. Sango was just thankful that with Sesshoumaru and Kagome's increased strength they might not need their reinforcements they thought about last year.

Akasani howled again in anger and pain as he struggled to move, "what the fuck woman! What did you do to me!?" Kagome shrugged, and loaded another arrow and aimed it at him. Her whole body started to glow again, Akasani growled loudly, "fuck if I am going to let a lowly fucking human, let alone a fucking woman, to defeat me!" He suddenly exploded with a huge burst of fire, he screamed as fire aggressively swirled around him burning the arrows. Kagome was surprised for the first time in her fight with him, even Sesshoumaru couldn't burn or destroy her blue arrows. The fire didn't calm down once the arrows were burned away, it just grew larger and hotter. Kagome could feel the heat on her face and body, her barrier wouldn't hold out much longer. She fired her arrow, this one as it flew toward Akasani glowed green, it flew through the fire and made direct contact with Akasani's chest. Akasani just looked own at it, he grabbed it with his hand and it turned to ash as he did. Kagome frowned, and Akasani laughed, "time to say goodbye bitch," he sneered.

Time seemed to slow down, as Akasani lunged toward Kagome with both arms outreached toward her. Kagome didn't have time to put up a barrier or shield herself, Akasani grabbed her by the throat with both hands knocking her to the ground with him on top of her. Kagome heard Sango and Rin scream her name in the distance as she landed hard on the ground. Akasani leaned forward to put his mouth to her ear, "you either die here now, or you die in my bed later. You decide." He leaned back and waited for her to say something, Kagome glared at him then she spit in his face. Kagome gasped as he started to tighten his grip around her neck, "die here then," he said with a sneer.

It happened so fast Kagome didn't think it really happened, suddenly Akasani's hands weren't on her throat anymore, she started coughing and when she opened her eyes, and he wasn't on top of her anymore either. Kagome rolled over lifting herself up on her hands trying to catch her breath, she looked behind her. Akasani was standing far away from her now, and his right side of his face looked like it was, well, smashed. Sesshoumaru stood between them, his back was facing her, she stood and grabbed her bow off the ground and went to stand behind him.

"Oh, I see. Your her guard dog? Funny, I heard stories she was actually with a half demon dog. But you are a full dog demon, no? Taking your half brother scraps I see," Akasani smirked at Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't need to see his face to know he was furious, his demon energy grew ten folds, and she knew his eyes were red right now just from the pressure of his power. "Just let me either kill or rape that bitch and I will be on my way!" Akasani yelled frustrated, sounding like a spoiled toddler, "she is below you, so let me have her." Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, cracking his knuckles, "you will die." His voice was pure velvet evil when he spoke, Kagome touched his back. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, giving her a signal. Kagome walked out from behind Sesshoumaru and she readied her bow.

Akasani laughed, "you have no more arrows woman. What the fuck are you going to shoot me with?" Kagome moved like she was pulling an invisible arrow in her bow, and as she pulled back on the bow string; a huge white energy arrow materialized between her fingers glowing brighter with each second that passed. And before anyone could say anything, she fired it at Akasani. It flew through the air just as fast as a bullet. It pierced his gut and it went right through his body, blowing a hole through him. Blood and flesh splattered behind him, he was chuckling darkly as he stared down at the hole in his body. He looked up, smiling like the devil himself as he spoke. "Well I hate to cut our little dance short," the black and purple clouds above him started to swirl faster and faster, "but it seems I need to regroup." Sesshoumaru growled and lunged toward him, claws ready, "you will not run, coward," but before he could get close to Akasani the black clouds descended quickly and engulfed him. When the clouds dissipated he was gone and the sky started to slowly clear up with his clouds disappearing from the sky.

Kagome collapsed to her knees suddenly exhausted, all her energy gone. She slowly looked up and stared up at the sky as it cleared. "He escaped..."


	9. Chapter 9: There is Something

Chapter 9: There is Something We Need To Tell You

Kagome kept staring up at the sky lost in thought and too exhausted to stand, the sun was finally setting casing an orange glow over the village and surrounding area. Sesshoumaru turned around and noticed the group was making their way to Kagome. He made it to her side instantly, he knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome finally looked down from the sky to look at him. She didn't say anything, and he tried not to look down at the large bruising that was starting to appear around her neck. "He escaped," she said again in a small voice. Sesshoumaru nodded, "yes but he was gravely injured. It will be awhile before we see him again." Kagome nodded, she looked down at her hands noticing for the first time they were burned. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and when he saw her hands he frowned. "It must have happened when I was holding up the barrier around myself," Kagome stated in flat voice examining the blisters that were starting to form on her fingers.

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned her head at the sound of her name to see Rin and Kohaku jumping off Kirara a few feet away and sprinting to her. Sango and Miroku were running close behind them. "Rin..." Kagome's voice trailed off as her vision blurred a bit, she swayed a bit. Sesshoumaru looked down noticing, "help me up, please?" She asked him, he held onto her arms by her elbows and helped her stand. Rin made it to them as Kagome stood, "Are you okay!?" Rin asked breathlessly from running. Kagome nodded slowly, "I'm fine Rin. No major injures. Are you okay?" Rin nodded as Kohaku, Sango and Miroku reached them. "Kagome, your hands..." Sango said as she noticed the burns. Kagome looked at her palms, "it's not as bad as it looks. I can heal these quickly," she swayed again and Sesshoumaru held onto her arms a bit tighter. "You need to rest Lady Kagome. The village was untouched, thanks to you. You can rest back at your home." Miroku suggested also noticing her being unsteady on her feet.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style making her gasp from shock and started walking back toward the village, "I think I can walk by myself..." Kagome said glancing up at his face. Sesshoumaru shook his head no, Kagome sighed and gave up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I kept your home clean for you Lady Kagome, I will come help get you settled," Rin said following quickly after them. Sango watched Sesshoumaru take Kagome with Rin following beside them. She then leaned over to Miroku and whispered, "was she with him this whole time you think?" Miroku shrugged, "anything is possible, but did you see the extra sword on Sesshoumaru's hip?" Sango nodded, "it looks like Tessaiga," she said back to him as they started there way back to the village.

* * *

"Now watch, I just place my hands into the water and..." Kagome placed her hands in the water basin that Rin held in front of her, submerging her hands up to her wrists. The water started to glow with a soft light, the light then wrapped around Kagome's hands. When Kagome pulled her hands out of the water, her burns were gone. "Wow!" Rin proclaimed setting the basin down while staring at her hands she held out, Sango handed Kagome a towel. "That is amazing!" Rin said, and Sango nodded in agreement wide-eyed. Kagome laughed at their expressions, "it only works for small injures at the moment, maybe with more practice I can heal bigger injures." "Did you learn this while you were away?" Rin asked, "or did you have some of this ability before?" Kagome laughed nervously remembering how she learned she could heal with water, she begged Sesshoumaru to use close to his full power to spare with her. She held her own for awhile, but then she let her guard down for a split second; and he burned her whole arm with his poison rope. When she was cleaning the injury is when she found she could heal using water. "I learned this while I was away Rin," Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. Hoping she wouldn't ask exactly how she learned it.

Sango changed the subject a bit, "still, this is an amazing ability you taught yourself. You trained alot while you were away I see," Sango said approvingly. Kagome nodded, "Yes, I feel confident I can protect this village now. But I'm so angry that bastard got away," Kagome said clenching her fists. "He will return, one day that's for sure. You really hurt him though, next time he won't be so lucky," Sango reassured her. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked them realizing she couldn't sense him nearby. "He's outside, on top of us on the roof. I saw him when I went to get more water earlier," Rin said. Kagome nodded relaxing in her bed leaning up against the wall. Sango turned to Rin, "Rin would you like to go back to my home and see if the boys need any help with the kids? I will return shortly to help with supper, I just have something to discuss with Kagome before I go back." Rin pouted, "but I wanted to stay with Lady Kagome a bit longer." Kagome laughed and pulled Rin in for a sideways hug, "awe Rin. I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. Once you two leave I'm just go to rest for the night. We can visit more tomorrow okay? It's getting late." Rin nodded, "okay, I will come back tomorrow then." Rin kissed Kagome's cheek and stood, "Good night Lady Kagome!" She waved as she left.

Sango handed a cup of tea to Kagome, "thank you Sango. You don't have to stay either, you have a family to tend too. I will be fine," Kagome said before sipping her tea. Sango leaned over to Kagome as she drank and whispered, "so, was Sesshoumaru with you this whole time while you were away this year?" Kagome started coughing, slightly choking on her tea. "What-What makes you say that?" Kagome coughed out as her face flushed a bright red, setting her tea down. Sango laughed at her, "well you might not have noticed it but he has a different air around him when he's with you. And maybe it's just my own women's intuition." Kagome cleared her throat, her face was still red. "He may have met up with me a few times this year..." Kagome said quietly looking down. Sango nodded knowingly, "well I will take my leave now. I will come by with Rin tomorrow morning to see how you are doing." She stood and headed for the door, "oh and before I go," Sango smirked at Kagome. "Rin sees Sesshoumaru like a father, I think she would be over joyed to have you as a mother." Sango winked at Kagome and quickly left, Kagome felt her whole body turn red as she stared at her doorway with her mouth open in surprise. "Sango!" Kagome yelled embarrassed burying her face in her hands.

"That demon slayer notices everything it seems." Kagome jumped hearing Sesshoumaru's voice, she looked up from her hands to see him standing in her doorway. Kagome laughed nervously, "yes she is very observant. I guess we will have to tell them sooner then later." Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked over to Kagome, sitting down close to her. Kagome was staring at the fire that was in front of them, "and your still okay with this? I know being with a human can harm your reputation as a full demon." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, but she didn't meet his gaze. "I think my reputation will survive. More so because you are not some ordinary human." Kagome finally looked at him, "also I simply don't care about my reputation, anyone who opposes this I can easily dispose of them," he said. Kagome smiled at him, "you are so romantic," she chuckled. Sesshoumaru suddenly realized something, _'this must have been how my father felt when he fell in love with that human.' _

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over inspecting her injures, "you can heal so many injures on yourself. But you can't make these go away?" He said as he ran his fingers across her neck tracing the outline of the now dark bruising there. Kagome shook her head, "maybe one day I can but I'm not skilled enough to completely heal or treat internal injures yet." He nodded brushing her hair out of her face, "does it hurt?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, "no, its tender but doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, walking over to the adjacent wall, and started taking his armor plates off. Kagome raised an questioning eyebrow at him, she watched him place each piece against the wall. Then he pulled out his swords one by one, the Tenseiga, Tokijin, Bakusaiga and the Tessaiga and leaned them on the wall as well next to his armor. When he finished he went back over to Kagome sitting down and draping his mokomoko behind her and himself. Kagome scooted closer to Sesshoumaru as he put his arm around her. "You still haven't be able to wield the Tessaiga, have you?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru grunted annoyingly but didn't say anything. "I'm surprised you still want to keep it, is what I mean, I can always put it back in hiding again, you seem to have to many swords on your hip," Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru sighed and glanced over at the swords leaning on the wall. "I am not keeping it for sentimental value if that is what you think, one day I will wield it, it just has to accept me as it's master once I prove to it I can wield it. And I can't have to many swords, each one does something different. Again I wanted to say how grateful I am that you decided to let me have it." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome shrugged, "I had Totosai keep it safe for me, I'm actually surprised he agreed to give it to you to be honest." "He only gave it to me because you were there. He thinks a part of that half breed may have been absorbed into the sword, he told me, but I can't tell for sure. I don't smell or sense him in or on the sword. Also, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I was very impressed with your fighting today."

Kagome scoffed, "ya it wasn't that great, I almost died," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "yes but besides that you did very well. When he comes back he won't get away again, you almost had him." Kagome snuggled closer to him sighing, "we will have to tell Rin about us tomorrow" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded, "when she finds out I lied to her about your whereabouts this last year she may get upset, I think." Kagome sighed again, "she very well might. But she can never hold a grudge for long, even if she tried." Kagome reassured him and then yawned, "this feels odd you know, being in a building for once. I got used to sleeping under the stars with you. If you are more comfortable out there you don't have to keep me company in here." Sesshoumaru smiled, "I seem to be more comfortable when I am with you, regardless of where we are." Kagome blushed as she closed her eyes, "your being every sweet tonight, which is unsual." Sesshoumaru buried his face in her hair on the top of her head, taking a deep breath. "I just watched my woman beat down and nearly destroy a very powerful demon. I am very impressed and attracted to you right now." Kagome chuckled softly, her voice thick with tiredness, "too bad your woman used all her energy today to fight that powerful demon." Sesshoumaru chuckled, "so you will have to save whatever you had planned for tonight, for tomorrow." Sesshoumaru pulled her blanket up over her up to her shoulders, he leaned over and kissed her cheek every close to her ear. "I will save it for tomorrow, rest well," he whispered to her. A few minutes later Kagome was lightly snoring.

* * *

Kagome didn't want to wake up yet, she was so warm and cozy in her bed. She snuggled closer into whatever she was sleeping on sighing, she then felt something touch her forehead, _'lips?' _she thought. She slowly opened her eyes to be met with bright yellow eyes, Kagome smiled. "Good morning," she said sitting up. "Good morning, the sun hasn't risen yet," Sesshoumaru told her looking outside her window. Kagome nodded at him after she stretched, "good. I need to go mediate and cleanse today after yesterday. After I do that Sango and Rin should be here by then." Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will accompany you then until they arrive, then we will speak to Rin."

Kagome got dressed in just her white under layer kimono, and packed up the rest of her clothes. Once she was ready to go her and Sesshoumaru made their way to the nearby waterfall just outside the village. They reached it just as the sun was about to rise over the horizon. Sesshoumaru sat on a nearby boulder facing the water while Kagome walked into the freezing water, making her way to the base of the waterfall. She sat under the waterfall, crossing her legs and making the root chakra symbol with her hands, closing her eyes and let the water pound on her shoulders and back. Sesshoumaru watched her for a while, an hour passed and she hadn't moved a muscle. Kagome didn't move until the sun fully rose well passed the horizon, then she stood and made her way back through the water to Sesshoumaru. After she dried off and dressed they made their way back to Kagome's home, it wasn't long after that Sango and Rin came by. "Knock, knock," Sango called as they entered her home. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting around the small fire pit. "How are you feeling today Lady Kagome?" Rin asked as she and Sango came and sat down with them. "Well rested, how is everyone this morning?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Everyone is good, I brought some rice cakes to share if you would like some?" Sango said. They sat and chatted for awhile why Sesshoumaru sat silent with them.

As Rin finished a story she was telling, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a side glance and he met her eyes. She read his silent message and nodded. "Rin, there is something I need to talk to you about." Kagome said then she turned to Sango, "we will come see you at your place in a little bit." Sango nodded, with a knowing smile. "I will see you later then," she got up and left with a small wave. Rin looked at Kagome confused, "what is it Lady Kagome?" Kagome cleared her throat smiling nervously, "well actually, Sesshoumaru and I need to speak with you." Rin turned and looked at Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome. "Firstly, I wanted to apologize for leaving last year without telling you. I know it was hard for you, but I am so proud of you and how you handled the situation while I was away." Rin smiled sadly, "thank you Lady Kagome." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "and Sesshoumaru would like to apologize for lying to you this past year as well," Kagome said while still looking at Sesshoumaru. Rin's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Sesshoumaru as well, "I knew where Kagome was the whole time Rin." He told her, "I was helping her train." Rin's mouth opened in surprise, "what!?" She said loudly, "you knew my Lord?" Sesshoumaru nodded at her, "yes, and there is something else we need to tell you." He turned and looked at Kagome begging her with his eyes to continue for him, she smiled and turned back to Rin as she spoke. "Sesshoumaru and I are courting Rin, and I was wondering if you would like to live with me full time? At least until you get a place of your own if you so choose in the future." Rin just kept staring at Kagome, eyes wide, mouth open. They gave her a couple minutes before Kagome spoke again, "Rin?" Kagome asked worried, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Say something Rin," Kagome laughed nervously, "I know it is a shock but-" "Is it ever!" Rin shrieked loudly jumping up suddenly, "oh my god!" She yelled again. "You and my Lord Sesshoumaru!?" Rin was in complete shock as she processed what was being told to her. "Wait! Does that mean your my mom now?" she asked quickly, causing Kagome to blush, "if you want me to be, yes-" Kagome was cut off by Rin lunging at her and knocking them both to the ground as tears ran down Rin's face. "I always thought of you as my mom, Lady Kagome," Rin sniffled as she hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome hugged her back, as Sesshoumaru turned his face to hide a small smile he was wearing.

* * *

The birds were chirping outside, and Kagome could see the small amount of yellow and orange peeking through her window. She turned over and smiled at seeing Rin's sleeping face next to her. It has been a few weeks since Kagome and Sesshouamru had the talk with Rin, and she decided to stay home instead of going with Kohaku with his lastest adventure the other day. She told Kagome she wanted to try living like a family for once, which Kagome was all to welcome to provide. Kagome chuckled to herself because this still wasn't exactly how families lived, at least normally, because Sesshoumaru wouldn't stay with them in Kagome's hut most of the time; more so when Rin was with her. Though he was never to far away these days. It had been a few weeks since Akasani attacked as well, and he hasn't appeared again since. Sesshoumaru goes and surveys the region every couple days, but no trace of him has been found yet. Even with Kagome's Seeing Eye technique they found nothing, but they all know not to let their guard down until he is taken care of. Kagome decided she would go mediate for a bit before Rin woke up, since Rin liked to sleep in. Kagome got up and dressed without waking Rin, she put on her normal priestess attire. She found out the villages are more comfortable with her in her old clothes, which is understandable. But she told Rin, that when she needs to fight again or travel she will wear her new clothes, they let her move for freely. Kagome quietly sneaked out of the hut and headed for Inuyasha's Forest.

Kagome found that mediating under the Tree of Ages has helped her to have a clear mind lately. She made the short walk through the village, greeting early morning villagers as she went. She reached the forest's edge and made her way through, a short time later she reached the huge tree. She sat below it, crossing her legs and making the root charka symbol with her hands. She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths, she blocked out all the forests sounds so she could only hear her own heart beat in her mind. She let her mind go blank, but not like the last few times she came, where all she saw was nothingness; suddenly different images flooded her mind.

Images of regions from all over the country flashed in her mind, she saw many faces, some of her old friends and some of people she has never met. She slowed her breathing and tried to concentrate on each image, trying to find out what was being shown to her. A large mountain terrain appeared, with flying demons, holding fire related weapons. The images flashed so fast Kagome wasn't even sure she was seeing them correctly. Suddenly the flashing of images stopped, and Kagome was looking at what looked like the clearing where Inuyasha and Keade's grave sites are. The image froze there, _'are you trying to tell me to go there?' _Kagome asked the tree in her mind. Then the image changed, the clearing got dark and the ground started to split. Fire erupted from the cracks in the soil, and a ghostly pale hand with long nails burst through the dirt. Kagome gasped opening her eyes, _'what the hell was that?' _she thought sweat beading down her forehead and face. She stood up and turned to face the tree, she looked up its trunk and noticed it was pulsing, like a heart beat. She placed her hand on its bark and closed her eyes again, _'what are you trying to tell me?' _her mind spoke to the tree.

She let the images flow into her again, slower this time. She burned each image into her mind, trying to remember any details that stuck out to her. Then the image of the clearing with the graves appeared again. Kagome concentrated hard at this image this time, gasping slightly from the effort, _'please show me more,' _Kagome asked the tree. It suddenly felt like Kagome mind was being pulled down, and she fell to her knees in front of the Tree of Ages. The image of the clearing suddenly faded away into darkness, then a figure started to appear in the dark shadows. To Kagome's surprise the figure morphed and became Kikyou. _'Kagome, something horrible is going to happen.' _Kikyou said in a ghostly soft voice, _'the new threat will test your mind and powers. You must not falter, you must do what must be done.' 'Why are you helping me now? What do you mean something I must do?' _Kagome asked, Kikyou smiled sadly at her. _'I only ever help you, to help Inuyasha, I don't care what happens to you. You will understand when the time comes.' _Kikyou started to fade back to the blackness, _'wait! What must I do? I don't understand!' _Kagome called after her, just before she vanished from Kagome's sight Kikyou whispered, _'do not falter, send him back to Hell.'_

Kagome got mentally pushed back into her body, just as she opened her eyes back in her body the force of being mentally snapped back caused her to fall backwards. Kagome laid there in the grass for a moment, processing what Kikyou just told her and what the Tree of Ages showed her. _'First I see a clear image of the grave site where Inuyasha rests. Then I see what looks like Inuyasha's hand burst through the earth, but his hand looks basically like a zombies. Then Kikyou tells me 'do not falter, send him back to hell?' what the hell is going on...' _Kagome's thoughts trailed off as the pieces slowly fit together, Kagome sat up slowly as realization dawned on her face. "How could I have not seen it sooner. He's going to reanimate Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to herself in a hollow tone. She stood up quickly, and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the graves. When she broke through the trees to the clearing she fell to her knees in shock and disbelief.

The earth in the clearing was all ripped up, scorch marks littered all over the grass and some trees. Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes as she looked over the clearing, she shakily stood forcing herself to walk over to the open earth. Inuyasha's grave was empty and burned. She looked over and burst into tears when she saw Keade's urn broken within the dirt and rubble, "oh no," Kagome choked out covering her mouth. She quickly walked around, and got into the hole and started collecting Keade's urn and its pieces. The tears streamed down Kagome's face as she worked, the occasional sob breaking through as she tried not to fall apart there, "some of your ashes fell out..." Kagome whispered to herself as she looked around. She held her hand above the ground where her ashes spilled, and the bits of ash started to glow and float back into the broken urn. "I'm so sorry Keade," Kagome sniffled as the last of the ashes got collected, "this is all my fault." Kagome gathered up the urn and pieces and got out of the hole, in a daze she slowly made her way back to village tears still falling down her face in earnest.

* * *

Very far west, over the ocean that divides Japan and China; deep in the mainland in a heavy mountainous region stood a siheyuan residence on top of the tallest mountain in the region. An elegant building looking more like a shine then a mansion, the building was donned with bright colours and ancient craftsmanship. Demon guards of all races and strengths were stationed all around the walls that surrounded the mansion. In the courtyard of the residence was a pacing demon Lord. He was wearing a simple loosely tied kimono that was covered in blue and black flame designs with over sized sleeves and it draped a little on the ground behind him. His hair was bright red and long and was pulled into a high ponytail with wild looking bangs, the ponytail was so long it almost dragged on the ground behind him as he walked barefoot. His dark red eyes were clouded with frustration, as he continued to pace with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. A woman dressed in a simple coloured kimono; that just barley fell off her exposed shoulders; with more layers on then what most wore in spring, appeared behind him from one of the rooms surrounding the courtyard. She had long orange hair, but it was twisted into a big bun on top pf her head with ornaments peeking out around the bun. She had black eyes, that followed the demon Lord as he paced. She leaned up against a pillar that held up the canopy that covered the porch which wrapped around the whole home; she took a long deep drag off the long winding pipe she held. As she pulled the pipe away from her lips, she exhaled a large cloud of grey smoke that wiped and flowed around her. "You will wear a dirt path in my garden if you keep pacing like that my dear husband," she said with no emotion. The demon Lord stopped walking and turned around to face his wife. "Have you heard nothing from Akasani as of late? He has been gone far to long." The woman took another drag off her pipe, "no, as I have said before. I will notify you once I hear anything," she said as she exhaled. The demon Lord grunted annoyingly, pitching the bridge of his nose, "why couldn't he take after you, and not me." The woman chuckled darkly at his statement, "he has been this way for three hundred years, get used to it." She said bluntly looking away from him.

"Fire Lord Huo! Lady Chynna! I have a report!" A demon general came running down the porch from the main entrance, when he reached the Lady and Lord he fell to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. "Rise, what do you have to report," Lord Huo said waving his hand at the general. He lifted his head and spoke in a rush, "we have just received word from Lord Akasani! He sent a fire dove with a message." The general pulled something small out of his pocket and held it up for the Lord and Lady. The small item was a very small fire ball that was spinning slightly, once the general open his hand the little ball floated up and over to Lord Huo. The ball suddenly morphed and turned into a floating head made of fire, it was Akasani's head.

"Father, Mother, forgive me for taking so long to report back. I am far East in the country of the Rising Sun. I have been badly injured and will need time to recover." Lady Chynna laughed loudly, "he's injured!? How is that even possible?" The tiny fire head continued, "I have met that priestess of the stories we heard, the one who destroyed the Shikon Jewel. She has turned out to be more powerful than I had originally thought, also the help she is receiving is making my personal mission a bit of a struggle. It seems the dog demon Lord of the West's son, Lord Sesshoumaru is assisting her. I will return once I have dealt with both of them." The fire message morphed back into a small little fire ball, and Lord Huo grabbed it squishing it in his hand; small little black plumes of smoke escaped through his closed fist. "If that idiot child of mine does not return in six months, I will go get him myself," the ground shook slightly from Lord Huo's booming voice. Lady Chynna chuckled then turned to head back to her room, taking another drag off her pipe, "a priestess and a dog demon Lord? I guess anything is possible these days."

Lord Huo, turned away from the building and looked out into the night sky. _'Heh, just like his father the great dog demon Toga, he has fallen for a human,' _he thought amused. Huo heard tiny foot steps approaching him, and he smirked, "now, now, small Lady. You should be resting." The tiny foot steps stopped right behind him. He turned around and looked down at the tiny demon girl. She had short curly red hair that had orange tips, her large red and black eyes staring up at Lord Huo. She was dressed in a dark purple kimono, that had red flame designs around the bottom hem. She looked mad, and Lord Huo had to struggle not to laugh at her expression. "But father! Mother is smoking in our room again." She proclaimed pouting, she crossed her arms, "it smells awful." Lord Huo cracked and laughed with earnest, bending down to pick her up, he held her as he walked back to the house. "I know, how about you go sleep with the others down the hall?" The small demon girl smiled brightly at her father, "with my half siblings!?" Lord Huo nodded as he set her down on the porch. Lord Huo smiled sweetly at her, "try not to hurt them, okay love?" She cheered and ran back inside, as Lord Huo shook his head at his smallest daughter. "If only all my children behaved as she did," he wondered getting lost in thought again, sighing he said "Akasani is testing my patience." He snapped his fingers and a demon solider appeared behind him, "send a scout to my sons location. I want a full report on what he is exactly doing over there." The demon bowed and disappeared, Lord Huo sighed heavily and looked up at the sky, "does that idiot son of mine know he will never win against Lord Sesshoumaru?" He shook his head and started made his way back inside.


End file.
